Darth Zero: Pox Aurora
by Sabersonic
Summary: By a twist by the Whills of the Force, an exiled prince will have the power to extract his revenge against the Empire that so spurred him and robbed him of his childhood days. Witness the rise of a new Dark Lord of the Sith.
1. Entry 01: Lone Discovery

**Darth Zero: Pox Aurora**

Well, after watching all those YouTube videos on Star Wars lore from Star Wars Explained, Star Wars Reading Club, and Star Wars Theory, this odd story seed sprouted. I'm almost certain that there are numerous stories of where Lelouch becomes a Sith Lord, but had they ever gotten this far back? Granted, it'll probably be the only thing that makes it stand out above the rest, but it's better than nothing, right?

And speaking of standing out, the required legal disclosure.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Star Wars is owned by Lucusfilm, Disney and formerly George Lucas. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Entry 01: Lone Discovery**

Deep into the evening of Aires Palace, the infant Lelouch vi Britannia and Seventeenth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire slept soundly within his crib, ignorant to the world beyond his instinctual needs of nourishment and relief from physical suffering such as bloating from swallowing air. He sucked upon the pacifier with nary a care in the realm.

Yet, the young prince was not alone within his nursery. For a foreign, alien shadow emerged from the dark recesses of the chamber and approached the crib. The shadow moved as if it were adrift in the air as it took a light grasp of the railing to get a better look at the infant before it. It was a strange revelation to the shadow, for with its knowledge of the Forth it had lived through numerous eras and witnessed the rise and fall of many a Sith Empire, had traveled so deeply into the Unknown Regions that it was unsure if it was still within the confines of the Sky River Galaxy. Yet here, upon this unassuming planet in a rather mundane star system, was the only being born with the sensitivity to the Force both Living and Cosmic. It knew not if it was the whills of the Force or a spontaneous stroke of chance, but the evidence was clear. Still, how strong the babe's connection to the force remained to be seen.

With gloved gauntlet, the shadow pulled the pacifier from Lelouch's lips much to the infant's annoyance. The child then reach out with its chubby arms to grasp hold of the soothing object only to have it be just beyond his reach. It was then did the shadow feel the prince's instinctual feel of the whills as the child used Force Pull to retrieve the stolen pacifier. The strength was weak, at first, but the longer the shadow denied Lelouch the pacifier, the stronger the Force Pull became as the child fussed. It was clear to the shadow that the infant had great potential in the strength of the Force, now it needed to know how skilled the child was in the precision of the Force as it released the pacifier. It appeared as if Leouch would smack himself in the head from the Force Pull, but instead the babe stopped the inertia of the desired objects before he used his infant arms to place the pacifier back into its proper place but not before he gave an unpleased look towards the shadow. It was then did it knew, as if by foresight, that the child will become a powerful force user in the future. And it was the perfect teacher to mold and refine this child into a Sith Lord.

"L-Lelouch!" The shadow turned to see the emergence of the mother, Marianne vi Britannia, as she entered the nursery to find an intruder. Soon enough, she was flanked by palace guards armed with a unique form of gauss Kinetic Energy Weapons the ill-informed off-worlder would mistake for the chemically propelled variety.

"Lady Marianne, we-" The guard did not have a chance to finish his sentence as the two guards were slain in a flurry of crimson light and shadow. The Imperial Consort barely registered the movement before she was faced with the shadow intruder; a tall being with a hooded cloak that hid its caricature well, with the only visible part of its body was a metallic mask stylized as a plague mask from centuries long ago. Deep down, Marianne the Flash knew, that if this intruder wanted to kill her she would never have the chance to even react and was only by its grace that she still lived.

The shadow then spoke in an ancient, but dominating tone " **The boy WILL become my apprentice. YOU have no say in the matter.** " And as quickly as the shadow appeared, it melded back into the darkness from whence it came. All that remained of the frightful encounter were the slain palace guards whom held visages of horror and terrible pain from the very heat of the crimson light that sliced them in twine.

Lelouch, meanwhile, mindlessly sucked upon his pacifier and a small part of him wondered if he'll ever get any peace and quiet for his nap.

* * *

Yeah, I had to admit, I had a better set up in mind but I just took way too long to finally getting it to paper (so to speak) so it's not really giving the Sith any real justice unlike official and Legends material.

Still, I think it's an adequate start for this left-field story idea of mine. Though it does raise the question of how it will impact the canon series later down the line and especially how the future Black Knights would react to a leader that could Force Choke them into submission.

Either way, I'll come back to this story another time if there's enough interest. As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are unnecessary and unwarranted, I can do just as good of a job on myself thank you very much. I do have my pride and- wait…


	2. Entry 02: Illuminating Revelations

**Darth Zero: Pox Aurora**

Well it looks like there's a positive reaction to this odd crossover story of mine. Might as well add in one more chapter for better clarification as to where I'm heading with this story. And while we're up here, let's answer some reviews.

 **Edboy4926 –** Well I'm glad that you liked that mess that was Entry 01. And look! Wish granted.

 **Geasszero –** I can only assume that you like it as well.

 **Perseus12 –** I didn't think Entry 01 was that good, but what do I know. Glad that you like to see where I'm going with this in the foreseeable future.

 **Fallen-Ryu -** Oh boy! This is gonna be a lengthy one!

1) Yes it is an older Sith Lord, though I wouldn't put too much stock on it being Darth Revan. Pretty much doubt that he'll learn the type of force ability that'll allow him to have a corporeal, living presence throughout the millenia to when this story takes place.

Well, until Last Jedi makes that whole Force Drain proved or made canon, then it's a distinct possibility.

2) Well I do have one idea in mind when it comes to that one audience he has with the Emperor that results in him being exiled, just that it's not directed at Chuck ;p

3) I honestly had forgotten that part of Star Wars Legends lore about the Battle of Endor. Granted, it's all legends but since I'm mixing up Legends and Canon why not give it a consideration. Who knows? With Lelouch's cognitive abilities he just might give the Black Knights premonitions during battle not unlike what Carl Jenkins did in the first Starship Troopers film and reduce the casualties.

4) That one's still on the fence, galactic-wise anyway. Still, a consideration.

Darth Zero'll probably reserve that move for either enemies that are no longer useful to him or someone just pissed him off that much.

As much as Kallen being a Force User is an attractive thought, there's so many Star Wars crossovers that feature that for the character that it'll be hard to have her stand out any more, not to mention to predictable. Still, for someone to have enough sensitivity in the force to know that there's something greater in existence (otherwise, how does one justify all those Force-based religions on Jedah alone?), but not enough to even be considered a prospective Youngling.

As for that other Force User, well, you're just about to find out whom that second one is.

 **Guest –** Well I'm glad you liked my otherwise bumbling introduction to this story construct/brainfart of mine. As for baby Lelouch being, well, Lelouch, it had to start somewhere, right?

And let's not forget the mandatory fair use for literary purposes.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Star Wars is owned by Lucusfilm, Disney and formerly George Lucas. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Entry 02: Illuminating Revelations**

Three local years have passed since the shadow first discovered the one being upon this entire world to have a great enough Force Sensitivity to be a Force User and thus become its apprentice. The moment the young prince could truly perceive the world, the shadow had trained the boy in the mystical arts of the Force. Once the boy was able to walk without difficulty, the shadow drilled him in the physical application of the Force, to ensure that his physical abilities were on par with his Force Sensitivity since even the Guardians of the Whills have learned that physical aptitude equated to greater control and potential in the use of the Force. Even if none of them had the sensitivity needed to fully utilize the Force to its full potential.

Very few upon this world had the sensitivity to even be subconscious to the existence to both the Living and Cosmic Force, let alone consciously. The closest anyone upon this planet, before the boy's own birth, was that of his mother; Marianne the Flash which would potentially explain her moniker in her younger days as a Knight of the Round. True, she was able to have a greater reaction time and environmental awareness of her surroundings due to her level of Force Sensitivity, but it was simply not enough to grant her the ability to use the Force, even if her Midichlorian count was high for someone of her sensitivity-

The shadow physically recoiled from the word. Midichlorian, how stagnant the old Jedi order had fallen from grace if they were of the thought that "correlation" equated to "causality" when it came to one's sensitivity and thus strength in the Force. True, the swarm intelligence of the microscopic symbionts were impressive for something so small, but to even suggest that they were the sole reason? Blasphemy!

The babe in the crib before the shadow stirred in activity brought it back from its train of thought as it looked down upon the otherwise content princess of Britannia. It would appear that his initial hypothesis was indeed correct; Marianne vi Britannia was indeed the source for all Force Users upon this world. Or at least, for the moment, the shadow mused internally. True, once the first Force User was brought into the world, more would eventually follow and populate, but if the Je'Daii records were to be believed, this was a process that took millennia and even then it occurred during the prehistoric period of a species or at least before their corresponding Agrarian Singularity.

Still, this Nunnally vi Britannia was a potential Force User and thus another apprentice for it to train in the mystical arts of the Force. Thus the shadow had reached down and spirited away the young princess' pacifier, an action which caused her to row in fuss as she reached for the soothing object with her chubby, infantile arms. It did not take long for the shadow to feel her use the force to return her property and the strength onto which she increased as she was in a row of frustration.

"Mwasta!" Lelouch spoke out, in a lisp expected of one unfamiliar with the intricacies of spoken language. "Down't be mean two mwy sistwa!"

" **Apprentice, I merely-** " The shadow began when it barely registered the bolt of Force Lightning that was cast at its head. Such an action had caused him to release the pacifier and simultaneously dodge the attack.

Nunnally, whom had summoned the bolt of Force Lightning, used the Force to bring the pacifier back into her mouth as she looked upon the shadow with a soured look upon her otherwise infantile eyes. After a moment, the shadow could only laugh at the absurdity of the entire affair. For someone so young and inexperienced with the Force was able to conjure Force Lighting, and for something as insignificant as a pacifier? It was the worst kind of comedy.

"Mwasta….?" Lelouch inquired.

" **It would appear, my young apprentice, that you now must train harder to prove yourself.** " The shadow answered. " **Lest you be destined to always be bested by your younger sibling in the art of the Force.** "

It had been said, long ago, that the first Force Users had to train in secret lest they be seen as blasphemous by their fellow species. Even the shadow knew that with a world this late in the development of force sensitive individuals it was prudent to train Lelouch beyond the eyes of those alien to the concept. And now they will be justified in their fear if young Nunnally vi Britannia was any indication.

Nunnally, for her part, continued to give the shadow a soured look to show her ire.

* * *

And there's Sith Lord number two, who'll probably take on the name of Darth Nemo if anyone's familiar with the Knightmare of Nunnally manga. And yes, I know that Force Lighting is pretty absurd for someone that young, but so is Force Pull for Lelouch in the first chapter if you think about it. It just underscores the fact that both Lelouch and Nunnally are anomalies when it comes to the Force.

Not Anakin "The Chosen One" Skywalker levels, but pretty high up there. Still doesn't hold a candle to Kira "Jesus" Yamato of GSD fame, but the less of that spoken of the better.

Either way the next foreseeable chapter, which I'm pretty sure isn't going to be as fast as this one, will probably involve a training session with both Lelouch and Nunnally. Possibly even have the ancient Sith Lord evolve over the years to be a kind of boogie man-like figure to those who work at Aries Palace, a kind of presence that one could not get a good enough loot at before it flew from sight.

Who knows? I might throw in PROXY as well.

Either way, flames and brutally honest reviews are unnecessary for this chapter. I know it's not my best work, but then again, what is?


	3. Entry 03: Recollections of Swordplay

**Darth Zero: Pox Aurora**

Well it looks like we got another chapter in this rather odd yet unique fanfic crossover of mine, you can all thank that random brainfart whose origins I have no idea where it came from. Probably from the need for longer chapters, who knows?

Anyway, let's take a look at some of the reviews and respond, shall we?

 **Perseus12** – In more ways than one. Now I just gotta figure out if I should go with Clones or Droids, or more importantly how to fund it. I do have a few ideas though….

 **Edboy4926** – Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Patjeeson** – Oh don't you worry, Lelouch'll be the more analytical, Machiavellian of the two. He may be more physically adept compared to his canon version, but that don't mean that he won't use his greatest weapon in battle; his mind.

Nunnally's the one you gotta watch out for on that front.

As for Kallen being a Jedi? Yeah, that's gonna be doubtful, especially with the philosophies the ancient Sith has in mind.

 **Just a Crazy-Man** – Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter as well.

 **Fallen-Ryu** – Yep, especially with Nunnally being the Darth Vader to Lelouch's Darth Sidious

I feel sorry for Lelouch already if that's going to be in his immediate future.

With Star Wars tech? Jerimiah's cyborg enhancements are going to be even more interesting. Not General Grievous levels of interesting, but up there all the same.

Well that whole boogieman thing is more towards the servants of Aeries Villa than with Marianne, though I wouldn't put it past her to postulate that the ancient Sith isn't part of the World of C but something entirely different. It just might be enough to cause V.V. to get an itchy trigger finger.

As for C.C. encountering Lelouch earlier than in canon? Probably would need some time to ponder the possibility, perhaps this chapter might give the idea even more credence?

Well it's less Nemo from Nightmare of Nunnally and more of Nunnally's Sith Name. Still, having a Dark Side projection isn't too bad of an idea, or a Force Projection at all to really confuse people. Would really help with the whole "but they're never in the same place at the same time" dilemma now that I think about it….

This ancient sith predates Bane's Rule of Two by a wide margin, so more towards the multiple apprentices in this case. Still, we're unsure exactly how Sith Holocrons are created, let alone if it's possible to update them post-creation. Perhaps a dark side ability is involved in this?

The subtle manipulation would probably have to start around the time Suzaku enrolls into Ashford Academy, more time for personal interaction and to induce indoctrination rather than sporadic meetings on the battlefield and potentially less stressful too. It's no mind trick, but possibly more concrete in the long run by comparison. Still, Euphemia would probably notice some changes or at least on the ideological front and there might be a chance that a mention might break the indoctrination or at the very least bring it to the forelight.

 **Mamon the lich King** – Oh don't you worry your pretty little head; Lelouch and Nunnally are the only force users on the planet.

Well, besides the ancient Sith anyway.

 **Guest** – Glad that you liked the story so far.

You may want to enlighten me on the particular "You know what" of Code Geass. The show has a plethora of them that it's hard to pinpoint them.

Not too sure about succeeding chapters, but this one's sure to be noticeably longer than the last two.

And let's get this one out of the way, shall we?

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Star Wars is owned by Lucusfilm, Disney and formerly George Lucas. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Entry 03: Recollections of Swordplay**

In an isolated courtyard, away from the prying eyes of the ignorant, Lelouch and Nunnally practiced swordplay with wooden rods against each other; however, this was not some mere invention of the imagination of children, nor are they the swordmanship styles of their native planet. Rather they were the various forms of lightsaber combat taught to them by the shadow over the years since their induction into the Sith as apprentices. Seven in total, the prince and princess were taught and trained in each and every one of them; from the introductionary form of Shii-Cho, the Determination Form to the more advanced and signature lightsaber combat form of Juyo, the Ferocity Form. And yet, the lightsaber combat skills that both royals were instructed and drilled still needed to be sharpened for many a year if not a decade at the earliest before they could even be considered masters of these various forms. Even then, the royals have their preferred styles.

Lelouch initially found an interest in Niman; the Moderation Form or the Way of the Rancor for it allowed a more general framework of combat and allowed him to be more analytical of the tactical situation; especially since it incorporated numerous force abilities to augment the swordplay, even if he was more physically fit then the average intellectual child. He soon favored, even enamored, with Makashi; the Contention form or the Way of the Ysalamiri. Its focus on precision and efficiency in each strike almost made combat more graceful, more elegant and ideal for his higher than average intelligence. Yet his master warmed of the form's limitations beyond dueling single opponents and especially of individuals who would favor ranged weaponry, thus Lelouch had also taken up Suresu; the Resilience Form or the Way of the Mynock for it was just as focused on economy of motion and energy efficiency as Makashi towards the defensive. Its core tactic of impregnatable defense to outlast a foe and take advantage of such a weakness was also to his consideration.

Nunnally, for her part, initially favored not only Juyo but also Ataru; The Aggression Form or the Way of the Hawk-Bat for both strongly complimented her more physical and aggressive personality; especially in how it incorporated force-enhanced acrobatics to which she was well versed. However, once her elder brother began to utilize Makashi and then later Suresu and she failed contest after contest, she began to sharpen her lightsaber skills with Djem So; The Perseverance Form or the Way of the Krayt Dragon for its focus on counter-attacks against lightsabers. Though Djem So did not counter all of Lelouch's Suresu and Makashi blows, she had won more duels then she had lost. Additionally, the older form of Djem So, Shien, would allow her to not only block blaster bolts, but to redirect them back to their point of origin; admittedly a useless skill upon a world that utilized electromagnetically accelerated kinetic rounds rather than directed energy, but an interest and ability she would still keep.

Still, Shien was not enough to allow Nunnally to counter Lelouch's Suresu in this duel; not if the failed counterattack was any indication. Thus did the young girl reverted a moment to her Ataru style as she used the force to break apart the wooden rod in twine and, in a reverse grip, duel-wielded the pieces.

"What the-?! No fair! That's cheating!" Lelouch complained in shock.

"'Obsession with fairness and cheating upon the battlefield is fit only for the naïve and fools', brother." Nunnally smirked as she quoted a lesson from their master, much to Lelouch's chagrin, as she now held an advantage and pressed the attack.

Hidden away behind a bush stood the immortal Code Bearer known only as C.C. Initially concerned with Marianne's obsession with the now infamous "Aries Phantom" which derailed numerous meetings with Charles and V.V. on Ragnarok, had searched and failed to find any evidence contradictory or proof. Yet, it was this initial search that caused her to stumble upon the secret swordplay of Marianne's children. The swordmanship was foreign to C.C., even alien as she failed to even understand under the third observation with her contractor's children. Centuries of memories did little to answer what lied before her, but confounded her even further as it would appear that the blocks, parries, and strikes of the wooden rods were almost contradictory with normal sword combat.

Only then, with the edge of an unknown blade pressed against her throat, did C.C. find her quarry; or rather, her quarry found her. " **To not feel the twinge of fear before a knife to throat, but to hold a cool head is impressive indeed.** " The shadow spoke as it used an alien short sword against the immortal. " **This must be but a mundane event for you.** "

"I've been looking for you." C.C. responded in a quiet, almost bored tone.

" **And I you, intruder.** " The shadow countered. " **Though I sense that there is more to you than appearance would suggest, you do not spirit away your intentions as well as you have hoped.** " The shadow then drew the non-Euclidean blade away from C.C. " **Still, you have shown no outward threat towards my apprentices, so I shall humor your natural inquiries.** "

"And what makes you think that I'm curious?" C.C. teased.

" **One does not search on a whim; rather for purpose. Even if it is one so young.** "

C.C. smirked once again. "You may be surprised in how much older I am then I look."

" **A doubtful boast indeed.** " The shadow countered. " **None have lived as long as I.** "

"Oh really?" The Code Bearer raised an eyebrow. "So how old _are_ you?"

" **I have lived long enough to recall when Moraband was once known as Korriban.** " The shadow answered.

C.C. held a confused face. "I don't understand."

" **Then it is but a useless reference.** " The shadow then moved to sheath the blade when C.C. halted the action with a gesture.

"Where did you get that sword?"

" **This war sword was forged by my hands through ancient Sith alchemy.** " The shadow answered. " **The blades intended purpose was merely stealth compared to my crimson blade of light. Yet its unnatural sharpness came at a cost.** " With a flick of the wrist, the war sword ionized the surrounding air upon its arc and effectively generated small bolts of lightning in the wake. " **If one is not mindful, stealth is compromised.** "

"So why make it in the first place?"

" **The arrogance of youth, the hubris of naiveté, these are but more poetic terms to an equivalent saying in your culture: 'it seemed like a good idea at the time.'** "

"The universal answer." C.C. mused with a shrug. "So that swordplay…-"

" **Is intended for a different weapon.** " The shadow countered. " **A more efficient one, to which I have but one more lesson to give unto my apprentices.** "

"Then I shall join yo-"

" **No.** " The shadow then used the force to snap C.C.'s neck before it approached the royal siblings who had stopped their duel and bowed to it. It would have to properly dispose of the body or else unfavorable questions are asked. It then turned towards Nunnally. " **A novel use of the Ataru discipline, but limited in application and impossible outside of training, apprentice.** "

Lelouch smirked, much to Nunnally's chagrin, before she spoke in defense. "I wanta win, mwasta."

" **A goal to be respected, but what is gained in training must also be utilized beyond it, not just to best your elder sibling.** " The shadow lectured before it turned towards Lelouch as well. " **I have taught you the various ways of lightsaber combat to know the strength and weaknesses of all, to counter them appropriately and efficiently when you do face such a challenger. Above all, expect the unexpected and the unknown, less your surprise be your undoing.** "

"It shall not happen again, Master." Lelouch apologized.

The shadow then faced them both. " **Thus, I approach the two of you with a new form, a variant of Juyo known as Vaapad.** "

"Waapwad, Mwasta?" Nunnally inquired.

" **A lightsaber combat form that takes its name from a predator native to the planet of Sarapin; apply named. It is also a mindset of combat as well that allows a unique manifestation; the user closes the loop of Bogan energy to a Sith's disadvantage.** " The shadow warned. " **Though a useful and potentially deadly form, Jedi fear its use for it increases the chance of Bogan corruption and thus precious few are skilled in the art.** "

"How did you come to this, Master?" Lelouch asked.

" **It was long before you were both made my apprentices.** " The shadow began.

 _Near the height of the Clone War, upon the world of Anaxes Jedi Master Jedi Council Member Mace Windu was accompanied by Clone Commander CT-411 "Ponds" and a detachment of Advanced Recon Force Troopers of Lightning Squadron as he ventured into a cave system where numerous Clone Trooper Units, Jedi Knights and their Padawans, along with several legions of CIS Battle Droids were lost. Windu would not have leaded the expedition himself if he had not felt such dark side energy that radiated from the cave system._

 _The deeper the Jedi Master penetrated the cave system; the stronger the dark side energy was felt. He knew that this amount of power could only radiate from a Sith Master, but was it the Sith Lord that they had been searching for all these years? Or was it something else?_

" _General, is it wise to enter this area with you as the only Jedi?" Ponds inquired._

" _If the reports are true, I may be the only Jedi able to successfully counter this possible Sith threat." Windu answered. "We do not know what it is or what it's affiliated, but we cannot ignore it; not with this many Jedi and Padawan deaths on its hands."_

 _Before the words even left Ponds' lips, he and the entire ARF Trooper detachment were flung away from the Jedi Master just as Windu was pushed into a nearby cavern. He was the first to recover as he spied a cloaked figure between the entrance of the cavern and the ARF Trooper detachment when the shadow caused the entrance to collapse._

" _Sir!" Ponds exclaimed through the debris. "Hang on! We'll get to you!"_

" _ **Not for quite some time.**_ _" The shadow spoke as it turned towards Windu. "_ _ **Master Windu, I've heard many tales of your actions. Though I am more curious about the rumor of how you might have a form to counter Bogan users.**_ _"_

" _From the Jedi you no doubt slain, Sith!" Windu spat with suppressed venom._

" _ **Perhaps.**_ _" The shadow spoke once more. "_ _ **But verily, the Jedi of this generation I have found to be… lacking.**_ _"_

" _Rather bold clam for a lackey of Dooku." Windu countered, to which the shadow guffawed._

" _ **THAT upstart?! He knows nothing of Sith!**_ _"_

" _And I suppose YOU do?"_

" _ **As a lord of Korriban, I know much knowledge lost to the sands of time and impatient apprentices.**_ _"_

 _Windu's eyes widen as response to the word the shadow used. "You're from the Sith Empire?! Impossible!"_

" _ **Only because your precious order have stagnated and become vestigial to lack such imagination to the Force; falsely believing that only part of the Force is worth perusing and not in totality.**_ _" The shadow countered. "_ _ **A mistake that will end with your self-imposed collapse!**_ _"_

" _This from a Sith Lord who is unknown to the annuls of galactic history?" Windu scoffed but to no avail._

" _ **Over the millennia, I have been known through countless names, numerous identities; some fitting, others less then flattering. But if is a name you require to grant some self-perversion in peace of mind, then I shall don the mantle of Darth Daemonius.**_ _"_

" _Never heard of such a Sith Lord." Windu taunted as his light saber was ignited into a purple blade._

" _ **And interesting blade indeed, Master Windu.**_ _" The self-declared Darth Daemonius mused aloud before it ignited its own crimson blade. "_ _ **But is it related to your unique style? Well shall see.**_ _" And in a flash, purple met with crimson as the cavern was illuminated by the flurry of lightsaber clashes._

 _Initially, Darth Daemonius held the advantage as its Juyo dominated Windu's Vaapad, but no sooner did the ancient Sith internally inquired as to what lightsaber art Windu held when the Jedi Master then shifted the duel in his favor. It almost felt as if Darth Daemonius' strength in the Force had waned while Windu power only rose with each lightsaber swing. It was only when the ancient Sith pushed Windu away at a distance did the Jedi Master loose his advantage as it was struck with the enlightenment of clarity. "_ _ **Intriguing, Master Windu! Utilizing your own inner darkness as a conduit to use a Sith's Bogan against them! Ingenious! But it is but dependent upon a certain assumption.**_ _"_

" _And what is that?" Windu taunted as he dashed towards Darth Daemonius at impossible speeds without use of the Force, confident that his Vaapad would take away more of the ancient Sith Lord's dark side affinity and use it against the shadow. However, the Jedi Master was surprised when Darth Daemonius not only spun away from the Lightsaber strike, but also kick him in the back of the head and caused him to crash face-first into the ground._

" _ **A Sith Lord incapable of Ashla.**_ _" Darth Daemonius smirked as Windu rapidly recovered and attacked the ancient Sith once more, only to be countered block after block. "_ _ **Unlike all Sith before me and thereafter, I am a Sith Lord of Bendu; the totality of the Force both Ashla and Bogan. Your lightsaber art is little more than Juyo when you lack such an advantage.**_ _" As if to taunt him, Darth Daemonius used a combination of Djem So and Suresu to counter and defend Windu's Vaapad strikes; even so low as to use Shii-Cho to further insult and humiliate Windu._

 _Finally, Windu was bested as a crimson blade was pointed at his throat. "_ _ **The 'great' Jedi Order; the Conquers of the Sith Empire, Guardians of the Old Republic, Pillar of all the Force faiths. Lo how the mighty have fallen; is it such a revelation that before me is but the final generation of Jedi?**_ _"_

" _Wh-what do you mean?"_

" _ **Have you not felt it, Master Windu? The great shift in the Force that began when this conflict erupted? The approach of the abyss that comes ever closer? No, of course you have not. You are too blind to your blind adherence to dogma and stagnation, corrupted by the same politics you have sworn to protect against an increasingly divided and disenfranchised galaxy. You are not worthy of your glorious post.**_ _"_

" _Then just kill me."Windu defiantly requested._

" _ **You are beneath such an honor; ill-advised of me to surrender to give unto you the pleasure to join your Je'daii predecessors to everlasting glory and enlightenment.**_ _" Held down by Darth Daemonius' knowledge of the force, Windu could only watch helplessly as the ancient Sith hovered a hand before his face. "_ _ **Though you are not absent of use, Master Windu.**_ _" And with the dark side of the Force, the shadow probed deeply into the Jedi Master's mind._

 _Despite years of discipline and restraint, Windu could not prevent his howls of agony as his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears bled crimson; his mind violated by this brute-force intrusion into his deepest psyche by the power of Darth Daemonius, all of his secrets laid bare. Yet it was at the precipice of unconsciousness did Darth Daemonius released Windu from his telepathic grip; the Jedi Master struggled to breathe, let alone stand up. "_ _ **Vaapad, a fitting name.**_ _"_

 _Darth Daemonius then merged with the cavern shadows just as the ARF Trooper detachment finally broke through the collapsed entryway, all that was left of the ancient Sith Lord was an echo "_ _ **We will not cross paths again, Master Windu.**_ _"_

 _Despite his best efforts, Darth Daemonius' words rang true._

"Wha hawppwen two da jewdi, mwasta?" Nunnally asked at the tale's conclusion.

" **Alive, dead; I hold so such answer, apprentice.** " The shadow replied. " **I lost interest in galactic affairs soon after the encounter. I knew that the Jedi Order would end as the Force whills it; the execution I cared little. There was no need for my involvement nor of any allegiance with this new Sith Empire that is also destined to fall as the Force whills it. By now, it may have already fallen. But that is in the past and our focus now is of the future; your future.** " And thus the shadow began its instructions of Vaapad with the royal siblings.

Afterwards, when the shadow went to properly disposed of the body it had snapped earlier, it was absent. Instead it found it a short distance away, very much alive and with not the most pleased of faces. Its response was short and to the point " **You have my sympathies.** "

* * *

And that's a wrap. So not only is the ancient Sith that old, but that Darth Daemonius (assuming that's its' real name) was able to defeat Mace Windu with a simple change of tactics and using the light side of the Force instead of the dark. Still, who could this ancient Sith lord be?

I'm not gonna spoil the surprise, besides its more fun to see you guys speculate and debate.

And we got C.C.'s introduction to the Sith. For obvious reasons she didn't like how it ended, but will she continue to pursue this agenda or just let sleeping dogs lie? Maybe if pizza's involved.

Not only that, but we also got a glimpse of what the future dynamic between the two Sith siblings will be like in the near future. Not much action but then again they weren't really the focus. Still, it's a nice hint of things to come.

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are unwelcomed. They're little more than a distraction at best and, let's be honest here; I can do a better job of that myself and that'll just delay the next chapter even more.


	4. Entry 03: Trials of Living and Cosmic

**Darth Zero: Pox Aurora**

Boy, did this take a while to be published. I really have no excuse for it other than, well, holidays and relatives. Still, this might be an interesting enough chapter to at least hold you over until the next inevitable one, theories and speculations abound. Come to think of it, this just might rival Entry 03 in terms of length. But before we get into the nitty gritty, meaty goodness, let's take a look at some of the reviews people left behind.

 **Persius12** – To be honest, I think they're going to be OVER prepared if you know what I mean. Not too sure if C.C. would be an ally of the ancient sith lord, considering what it did to her in the last chapter, but the two younger sith lords? Maybe.

And let's just say that in a future chapter, if not the next chapter, Chuck'll be seeing something like that first hand ;P

 **Patjeeson** – Glad that you liked the story so far, though Nunnally was less teaching Lelouch a life lesson and more teasing him about it. As for Darth Daemonious, well let's just say that he wasn't one of more favored of Sith Lords due to such a philosophy.

 **Guest** – To be honest, I doubt that these chapters would go faster even if I did do these review replies last. Still, I am honestly curious to see if anyone else prefers these to be at the start of a chapter or the end of it. Verdict anyone?

 **Geasszero** – *singing* You're welcome! Bonus points for those who get the reference first.

 **RageAgainstTheDying** – Eh, it's more like an archaic way of saying things, to show just how ancient this sith lord is. Besides, the statement "wiles of the devil" is more or less pronounced the same way as will and whills yet mean a totally different thing.

And speaking of anachronism….

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Star Wars is owned by Lucusfilm, Disney and formerly George Lucas. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Entry 04: Trials of Living and Cosmic**

Aboard its personal warship as the vessel traveled through hyperspace, the shadow was in contemplation upon the observation platform as it meditated and became one with the Force. The two Sith apprentices have become skilled enough and knowledgeable enough to perform the next step in their training. Still, they must prove themselves with one more task in the Living Force before they could even approach this next step. It was fortunate that there was a period in their planet's local year that would not be cause for concern with their extended absence.

It was unfortunate; however, that there were two other passengers that forced their way onto its ship before it could even react properly. So now it must endure these stowaways through the Unknown Regions and into Sky River Galaxy proper. One was the queer immortal that it had encountered all those years ago, the memory of her death by the manipulation of the Cosmic Force still fresh in her mind and all such resentment it had beget. Normally, the local immortal would not have had a care or even a need to sneak aboard the spacecraft, what with a heavy preference to keep her distance away from the ancient Sith Lord from a great distrust. However, she only followed because the other stowaway had boldly done so.

"Mama! I'm fine!" Nunnally complained as Marianne cleaned her face with a damp cloth. Oh how wretched it would be to have a doting, overprotective mother on a long, long spaceflight.

"I'm only making sure your face is clean, Nunnally." Marianne half scolded. "Who knows how sanitary this spaceship is after all these years of disuse?"

"Madam," The shadow's personal droid began "I must protect in such an allegation! We droids pride in ourselves in efficiency and order in terms of cleanliness and hygiene! No droid worth their parts would ever allow any pathogen to exist onboard an otherwise sterile environment. Could you imagine the kind of damage simple mold would do to complex starship circuitry and wires?! Unfathomable!"

"I'm still getting used to YOU," Marianne pointed at the droid before she gestured to the rest of the observation deck "And the fact that there is a spaceship is able to fly right into the face of-…. Oh, what's that word…?"

"Special Relativity?" C.C. answered.

"That's it!"

"Well your planet's 'Special Relativity' is what allows us to shunt spacecraft into hyperspace in the first place." The droid answered. "Why, it would be impossible without it!"

" **A technology ancient even in my yesteryears,** " The shadow added. " **Thus, it would be more than prudent in the assumption that it is indeed possible, with the only limitation for your world be through scientific and technological advancement compared to the civilizations of the Sky River Galaxy.** " It then stood up from its meditation position. " **Still, there are far more important tasks to perform in the meanwhile.** "

"Meaning…?" Marianne probed.

" **My apprentices must now prove themselves worthy to take the next step to become Sith Lords.** " The ancient Sith answered cryptically.

"We are ready, master." Lelouch answered as both he and Nunnally bowed towards the shadow. He replied with a simple gesture for the vi Britannia siblings to follow, and by consequence the unintended passengers of this hyperspace flight.

Soon, the group arrived at one of the larger hanger holds of the warship, four impossibly large cargo containers were upon the far side of the expansive space with a musky, foreign odor permeated the air and assaulted the sense of those alien to the cause. The shadow then turned towards the apprentices " **I assume you both are familiar how one is able to tame the wildest of beast with only the aid of Bendu?** "

"Animal Bond, yes Master." Lelouch answered, much to the chagrin of Nunnally.

" **The both of you have tamed various small animals to strengthen your knowledge of this skill; birds, vermin, insects, felines. But now you must put this knowledge to their limit to prove your knowledge of the Living Force is great enough to progress upon your respective paths as Sith Lords.** " And with a gesture, the ancient Sith opened the containers to set free the contents within and it was with the reveal of their contents did Lelouch and Nunnally not only realize their test, but also the origin of the foul smell.

Rancors; bull rancors to be exact. Each one radiated frustration and anger that even Marianne could feel deep within her bones, and also a hunger for both flesh and carnal. " **These bull rancors have been sleep deprived, starved, and flooded with the scent of a rancor in heat. They will be difficult to calm down, let alone tamed.** " The ancient Sith Lord then force pushed both C.C. and Marianne out of the cargo hold as it walked through the armored doors. " **My master had me face a single bull rancor to prove myself and I had done so successfully in but a single of your months; I expect you two to do better.** " And with those words, the armored doors closed shut and sealed before Marianne could render any vain attempts of aid as the vi Britannia siblings were set alone to their own devices to tame bull rancors that were in the foulest of moods.

"Karabast…." Lelouch cursed.

"Lelouch! Nunnally!" Marianne frantically screamed as she slammed her fists against the blast door.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" The code bearer nearly shouted to the shadow.

" **If I had appraised my apprentices to not be ready for this test, then they would not face such a challenge.** " The ancient Sith lord explained. " **If the Whills of Bendu decree their success, then they will succeed. If it be failure, then their fate is that of death and oblivion.** "

"…Get them out…"The shadow and C.C. turned towards Marianne whose form radiated rage and desperation. "Get my children out of there now-!" Her threat fell upon uncaring ears as she was lifted by the throat through the manipulation of the Force as the shadow brought the Imperial Consort towards it.

" **If you wish your offspring, my apprentices, to succeed in this endeavor, then pray to whatever impotent gods you believe in that they succeed.** " And with equal nonchalant as its tone, the shadow dropped Marianne to her knees and walked away. C.C. almost immediately rushed to her side as the former Knight of the Round gasped for precious air.

Several days had past onboard the shadow's personal warship. Marianne had not moved from her position from the blast doors in defeat and despair. Her form more gaunt and ill from the lack of hydration and nourishment her body desperately needed to stay alive, yet she felt no hunger nor thirst, only the dread of whether or not her children still lived.

C.C., for her part, was quite disappointed that the interstellar spacecraft did not serve pizza.

It was then did the shadow returned from its meditation with a serving tray. Both the immortal code bearer and the geass user spied upon the content of the tray, which was little more than a small cup of water and a paste one can only suspect is used to treat the starving and malnorished without killing them first.

" **Eat. Drink.** " The ancient sith lord ordered.

"…I'm not interested…" Marianne answered.

"Trust me, I've tried." C.C. countered in her usual tone. "She can be quite stubborn if she needs me."

" **If you do not value thine own life, then ponder the value of thine offspring if you should expire before they complete their test.** " The shadow answered.

"…Why? You have already killed them…" Marianne countered as she looked away.

" **Not yet I hath not.** " The ancient sith lord countered as well. " **If you leave my apprentices the memory of your passing in such a manner, they will be distracted from their training and they will fail. If it is not the training and tests that will end them,** " The shadow then ignited its lightsaber. " **I shall end such misery.** "

Such a declaration was enough to elicit a powerful response from Marianne as she struggled to stand up upon her feet. "Y-you can't! They're your apprentices, my children!"

" **It is with this very lightsaber that I have slain my master long ago. Though she hath raised me as I was but a babe and trained me in Bogan, my master was weak and plagued with cowardice which allowed her to betray the Sith Empire to the enemy in selfish desperation. It was by this treason that I had deemed her unworthy to be Sith and struck her down.** " The ancient Sith lord then turned towards Marianne with cold eyes. " **If I could strike down the closest thing in my very existence to a mother for high treason, I will have no quarrel in the slaying of the very same apprentices that I have trained by my hand if I deemed them too weak to be Sith lords. I sense their strong affection towards you, this link will override any obligation towards their training and their assent to become Sith Lords if are overcome with such misplaced grief. So live for their sake, and I will have no reason to strike them down myself. If, as Bendu whills it, they perish despite your own will to live, then you have my leave to suicide.** " And with those words, the shadow walked away and left the two stowaways to their devices and to ponder such a revelation. Though with great hesitation, Marianne then surrendered to the shadow's command and had her fill of food and drink in order to survive for the sake of her children who still struggled with this test placed upon them by their master.

C.C., meanwhile, still wanted to eat pizza.

Nearly a week had past and Marianne had recovered to her usual, health self, though still eagerly and fearfully awaited the fate of Lelouch and Nunnally on the other side of the blast shield doors. The immortal code bearer stood as close as ever to her contractor as the ancient Sith lord approached. Before either could even question the shadow's presence, rhythmic knocking was heard from the blast doors of the cargo hold.

"A-are they alive?" Marianne pondered out loud as the shadow, with but a gesture, released the locks upon the blast doors and revealed the four bull rancors in an almost docile stance. Atop the two largest of the bull rancors sat Lelouch and Nunnally in seeming mastery over the extrasolar beasts, triumph even though their faces displayed less than victorious.

The bull rancor then lifted the two Sith apprentices down to the ground as gently as any beast with offspring. The vi Britannia siblings then approached the shadow, though with notacble limp in their strides and radiated aches and pains as Marianne noticed the ragged look of their cloaks and attires.

" **You both have exceeded my expectations, my apprentices.** " The shadow congratulated. " **Neither one have waivered in your commitment to both Ashla and Bogan and to succeed me as Dark Lord of the Sith.** "

"Thank you Mast-AH!" Lelouch yelped in pain as both he and Nunnally attempted to bow respectfully despite their injuries.

" **You both have my leave to the medical section.** " The shadow ordered. " **Once you both have emerged from the Bacta Tanks, we shall arrive upon our first stop in our current sojourn.** " The vi Britannia siblings bowed, or at least attempted to bow, yet again before they turned to head towards the medical section of the warship.

"'Bacta'?" Marianne questioned aloud, to which C.C. responded with a shrug. The shadow, meanwhile, ushered the four bull rancors back to their cages with only the Force.

"I'm not surprised that you are ignorant to such advancement." The droid answered. "Bacta fluid is a wondrous medicinal substance that allows one to heal from major injuries through the promotion of organic regeneration. Much more superior to Kolto fluid in both the short, and the long run." The droid then turned to itself. "Though admittedly a recent acquisition to the ship; Kolto and Bacta equipment are so horribly incompatible."

"Like those medicinal springs that were favored in the early era?" C.C. questioned.

"Though it sounds like this version works." Marianne mused.

"Apologies, but I'm not sure of the reference made." The droid noted, ignorant of the culture and history of their homeworld.

* * *

Barely a day had past when the vi Britannia siblings emerged from their Bacta submersion were they summoned to the observation deck by the ancient Sith Lord. Before them, beyond the blaster-proof transparisteel windows, was the emergence of a planet as the personal warship was shunted out of hyperspace. Naturally, Marianne and a reluctant C.C. were with the vi Britannia siblings.

"Where are we, master?" Lelouch questioned.

" **One of many worlds beneath my aegis that finance my coffers.** " The shadow answered as it pointed towards one of the moons of the planet. " **There is mined Sansana Spice, Ranite, and Lommite.** " It then pointed to another of the moons. " **Upon that moon is found Zersium, Hibridium, and upon its sub-moon are veins of Neutronium and Stygium crystal deposits. But the true prize lies upon the planet below.** "

"What is it, master?" Nunnally asked as well.

" **The world is rich in Kaiburrite, for which springs forth are precious, precious Kaiburr crystals.** " The shadow answered. " **But these Kaiburr are unique, for this world is a vergence of bogan and thus the kaiburr crystals are attune to the dark side of the Force. Even those with no sensitivity to bendu can feel the presence of bogan; the accumulation of echoes forged from a thousand years of galactic atrocities and horrors. But that will not be your test, yet an obstacle just the same.** " The shadow then turned towards the vi Britannia siblings. " **Present your lightsaber crystals.** "

With great confusion, but with ever obedience, Lelouch and Nunnally dismantled their training lightsabers and revealed the crimson crystal within. In a flash, the crimson crystals flew into the grasp of the shadow. " **Tell me, how were the Sith that preceded you gain their Kaiburr?** "

A question so elementary, Nunnally was able to recite the answer. "If not the corruption of Jedi Kaiburr crystals stolen in battle, then with their creation with Kaiburrite and Sith Alchemy."

" **Yes, and both of you have done such with these false Kaiburr crystals.** " The shadow then held the crimson crystals with its fingers. " **Do not forget that the Kaiburr are alive in a sense. It is why false Kaiburr crystals shatter after every other duel.** " With only slight pressure, the crimson crystals shattered. " **Just like homunculi forged by Sith Alchemy, one cannot bring forth a true kaiburr crystal into being with bendu when there was no life at such a genesis. With the world before us, there is but a third alternative, one exclusively enjoyed by the Jedi in ages past and long denied by the Sith; the harvesting and bonding of one's Kaiburr crystal.** "

Lelouch and Nunnally were familiar enough with the Jedi concept of younglings searching for their kyber crystals to form the heart of their lightsaber, the color of the blade decided upon the type of link the force user had with the kyber crystal, and how such a pairing is found by how each crystal 'sang' to them. It was Lelouch turn to ask. "How will we find our own?"

" **Like Jedi Kaiburr, Bogan Kaiburr will be cold to the touch to those not destined to be its master.** " The shadow explained. " **For Bogan Kaiburr you are meant to bond with and construct the lightsaber of your own design, if they cannot kill you with illusions then they will drive you into insanity. If you overcome such dangers then you are worthy to be their master; that is your test.** "

Marianne was shocked from such a revelation. C.C., for her part, was more subdued. "And here I thought that whole 'Rancor taming' issue was harsh. This is much worse."

" **The path of the Sith is not for the faint of heart.** " The ancient Sith lord countered. " **One either becomes strong from such adversity, or simply counted among the dead.** "

"And you're going to send them down there?!" Marianne exclaimed.

" **Alone.** " The shadow stated. " **This is a quest that must be done in isolation, without distractions or obligations to distract them from their goal.** " The shadow then turned towards Marianne. " **And you cannot be planetside.** "

"And why can I not be?" Marianne asked in defiance.

" **Though you are not strong enough to utilize the bendu, you are sensitive enough to the force that the collected horrors of such a bogan maelstrom upon this planet will drive you mad.** " The shadow then leaned closer to Marianne. " **And I believe that we have discussed what my actions will be if you are compromised in any way.** " The veiled threat immediately silenced the imperial consort.

Later that day, the trans-atmospheric shuttle had landed upon the planet. The location determined by the senses of the vi Britannia apprentices through the Force. From the loading ramp emerged the ancient Sith Lord and the vi Britannia siblings.

Lelouch turned towards the shadow an inquired. "How long do we have until we find our kaiburr crystals, master?"

" **Until you die.** " The shadow then tossed a ration pack to each of the vi Britannia siblings. " **You both have enough nutrient pellets for a week and enough water for only the first day. Rare do most species of both galaxies survive beyond a week without water. If I return a week hence and either one of you is not present, I will take what survives and leave the other stranded. I will not wait any longer.** "

"But master-" Lelouch began to speak.

" **I WILL NOT WAIT ANY LONGER.** " The ancient dark lord of the Sith commanded. It then turned and headed back up the loading ramp, but before it closed the Sith Lord spoke once more. " **Do NOT disappoint me.** " And thus the shuttle returned to orbit and the vi Britannia siblings left to their own devices.

Nunnally then reached up and patted her elder sibling on the back. "Don't worry Lelouch; I'll make sure to bring back your corpse for mother."

Lelouch, in turn, playfully punched Nunnally in the shoulder. "I'll be mindful to do the same for you." And the two siblings went in opposite directions in search of their first, true kyber crystal for their first, true lightsabers.

Upon the twilight hour of the planet, Lelouch knew that he must make camp for the night and continue the journey at dawn. His master, the shadow, did not supply himself nor his younger sister Nunnally any camping gear to survive the night. Yet he knew that he had no need of it, the Force will guide his hand to a suitable location to survive the night.

Soon enough, he found a small ravine that would make due with its outcropping to serve as adequate shelter. Some in-stu resource allocation would allow the outcropping to be an even more hospitable camping site, an action made even easier with aid from the Force. There was little fauna upon the surface of the planet, let alone the ravine, but enough kindling was found to build a fire for warmth in the impromptu hut, enough to belay fatal exposure to the elements but not enough to make it comfortable. Just enough so that he may survive the night and continue the journey, though with enough energy to continue was debatable as he drifted off into nocturnal slumber.

Then the visions began. " _Surrender quietly,- -!_ "

" _How dare you con us like you have!_ "

" _We know all about your- -power!_ "

" _The legendary hero- -died in battle before realizing his ambitions. But his gallant life will live on in legend!_ "

" _Everyone trusted you!_ "

" _\- -and- -even died for you!_ "

" _Please, just answer me!_ "

" _\- -! So, you really are…_ "

" _Take aim!_ "

" _All the sins you've committed…!_ "

" _You're a monster! Despicable! Cowardly!_ "

"NUNNALLY!" Lelouch exclaimed, force lighting at hand until the truth settled in his mind that it was but the phantasms of a dream as he bore witness the first rays of light, the dawn of a new day. With a heavy sigh of relief, he pulled himself off his makeshift bed and out of the impromptu hut. "It must not be far now."

The triple sun was now overhead as Lelouch was forced to take shelter against the sweltering heat in the shallow shadow of a nearby rock face. He knew he wasn't too far from where his kyber crystal was hidden as the visions became even more frequent, more torturous. Though he knew that this was all the work of the bogan kyber, manipulating all that he could sense, it did not mean that they were any less strenuous psychologically.

He looked down at the canteen, already halfway empty despite his best efforts to starve off heat exhaustion and dehydration. If he recalled his facts correctly, it was worse to try and conserve water with small sips and long periods in between than to take what is needed to extend one's water supply, to stay in shadows and to rest as needed, but this planet has made such a task exponentially more difficult.

Still, he would survive as he extended his senses to find a dead reckoning towards his final destination, where his bogan kyber was located.

" _Lelouch... Why…?_ "

Just then, Lelouch gripped his chest as his heartrate spiked suddenly, as if someone had just ripped the pulsing organ violently from his body. He doubled over and breathed rapidly and ferociously, on the brink of hyperventilation with eyes widen in primal panic. He had no idea what kind of vision that was, but it was a clear sign that he was very close to his destination if the vision had that kind of physical effect on him. Yet in that same flash, Lelouch saw glimpses of a craggy cave within a rift valley. He turned north-west ward and saw a break on the horizon; the very same rift valley he had foreseen.

Soon enough, it was only an hour before dusk when Lelouch reached the mouth of the rift valley. Already his body was wrecked with the phantom pains of illusionary wounds caused by the dark side visions. As much as basic survival demanded that he make camp while he still had daylight, the phantasms may not allow him to live long enough to see the next day; he had to locate his kyber crystal or else he may not survive the following day. He might not even survive the night, but he will push himself to survive long enough to not only find his kyber, but to master it.

The last embers of daylight faded as Lelouch found the craggy cave, the kyberite and kyber crystals that lined the wall ever present. He knew that what he sought was deeper into the cave, perhaps even at the very heart of the cave system.

Yet, a terrible thought plagued his mind as he dwelled deeper into the cavernous darkness; the moment he set foot through the threshold he was no longer plagued with visions and illusions. Perhaps his force-destined kyber thought to lower his guard into complacency and attack when he was at his most vulnerable? Either way, it would not be long now as he descended deeper and further into the cave system.

Turn by turn, bend by bend, Lelouch found many a kyber crystal but none were the one that produced such horrific visions. Each one was cold to the touch, but he instinctively knew that there was no need; his destined kyber would not allow him to touch it without one more attempt. Still, he can feel that he was close now-

" _LELOUCH!_ " Lelouch spun around reflexively, force push ready to execute, as he faced a ghostly apparition that gave him mixed reactions. A friendship betrayed and animosity freshly ignited as the phantasm pulled the trigger of a Sakuradite-powered weapon. A wave of force manipulation wafted away the vision as if it were but a puff of smoke, but not quickly enough as the future Sith Lord suffered a scratch upon the knuckle of his thumb as if he were struck by the kinetic round. He recoiled in surprise and pain as the scratch slowly bled crimson.

Such a natural reaction did not last long as Lelouch spied a kyber crystal before him; deep within his very soul he knew that this was what he searched for, nearly died in the attempt. Before the living crystal could perform another vision, he closed the gap and enveloped the desired object with his hands and almost immediately focused all of his emotions, his anger and sorrow, his pain and suffering, his joy and happiness, his mellow and contentment, his knowledge of both the light and dark side of the force in balance, all focused into the kyber crystal in his grasp. He felt it fight back as it bombarded his mind with flashes of possible futures, terrible futures, but he would not be deterred. He will survive, he will keep his sanity, and he will be this crystal's master. Such a nexus of conflicting force abilities radiated and then erupted from such an epicenter.

Many trials and tribulations did Nunnally suffer through before she reached her destination. The brutal death of her mother before her very eyes, the bullies who chastised her for her disabilities she had not gained, the sins of her siblings and the crimes of her father the Emperor of Britannia, her brother's suicide, all were swept away in defiance and denial as she reached the very heart of the cave where her destined kyber crystal was held.

Or rather, kyber crystals as she found stalactites crown two kyber crystals that were at the very heart of her psychological torture. As she approached, she was faced with phantasms of what she can only presume to be older forms of her elder siblings Lelouch and Euphemia.

" _Come to me, Nunnally._ " The Lelouch apparition called out.

" _No, Nana, come to me._ " The Euphemia phantom countered. It would appear to be yet another test for Nunnally, or perhaps misdirection? A way for her to lower her guard and choose one so that the other would strike the final blow and be unable to counter before it was too late? Still, she had already chosen as she extended her hands towards both and used Force Pull to bring the two kybers into her grasp. Phantom protests of unfairness were thrown to the wayside as she poured her dominance into both crystals as she brought them close to her chest. The conflict so great that the cavern had cracked from such power and will alone.

* * *

The designated time had arrived and the trans-atmospheric shuttle landed at the designated spot. The ancient Sith lord descended the ramp and found that its apprentices not only alive, but bore their bogan Kyber crystals, with the plural sense towards the younger of the two despite Lelouch's chagrin towards the prospect. The shadow could only chuckle in amusement before it declared loudly " **Thine both art now worthy to bear the title of 'Darth'! Henseforth, how shall either of thee be proclaimed?** "

Lelouch thought back to the terrible visions he was plagued in his quest to find and subjugate his lone kyber crystal, a single name rang the truest among all of them. "Let me be known as Darth Zero, master."

"And I shall be known as Darth Nemo as well, master." Nunnally replied as well.

* * *

And there we have it! Lelouch and Nunnally not only have their Kyber Crystals, with emphasis on the plurals for the latter, but also gained their sith names. Even over those visions that, I'm assuming a good chunk of you have realized by now, are visions of Code Geass canon. With this glimpse of the what-would-be actually alter their fate and be better prepared? I wanna say "yes" but I have been wrong before.

Of course, Marianne isn't happy with how it all went down or how many times her children have been so close to certain death. And boy, is she not gonna like what the shadow has planned for future lessons. Still, will she relay what she had learned to the Geass Directorate?

With V.V. involved, I highly doubt that.

Unfortunately, I won't be able to touch this again or any of my other fanfiction projects for at least a month; no access to my computer until then due to certain family obligations. Then again, you guys waited this long, what's a month?

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are unnecessary. I already know how short this chapter feels and disjointed all the scenes are, I don't need help in that department or any others I probably have missed. It's a long list.

Oh! Speaking of short, here's a little surprise for those who had made it this far. I wasn't sure where to put this, and I internally debated on if I should make this into a separate chapter but then I went "what the heck, I'll just make it a singer". Enjoy.

* * *

"I still don't see why you have the need to give my children an army, a CLONE army to be exact." Marianne complained as the group walked through the many corridors of the Kaminoan cloning center that comprised most of Tipoca.

" **Few Sith Lords worth their salt are vacant an army for them to command without just reason.** " The shadow responded.

"Plan to conquer a galaxy?" The immortal code bearer inquired.

" **The directive of the army will be up to the discretion of my apprentices once they succeed me.** " The ancient sith lord replied as they turned another corner and were met with an individual donned in armor. " **Greeting, Mandalore. I trust that there art no issues with the army, or art there be but another cause for concern?** "

"The First Order came snooping around." The armored individual, revealed to be female, answered.

" **On the army, no doubt.** " The shadow mused.

"First Order, master?" Lelouch inquired.

" **Defeated remnants of the last Sith Empire, vain in their attempt at the restoration of such galactic power.** " The shadow answered.

Marianne turned towards the armored individual before she asked the ancient sith lord. "The original, I assume?"

" **Of the clone army? Nay. Though the genome of her,** " The shadow cleared its throat before it continued " **'grandfather' was used as template for the creation of the Clonetroopers of the so-called Grand Army of the Republic, only the Mandalorian training is needed. The stock, however, be varied from numerous hosts from thine own world. The strongest in fact.** " The ancient sith lord then gestured the Mandalorian to lead them.

"They keep on asking if we can bring the actual hosts to Kamino rather than just tissue samples, my lord." The female Mandalorian reported.

" **Such an action would raise more alarm than solutions.** "

Eventually, the group was lead to a room where several First Order Stormtroopers, a Stormtrooper in shiny silver armor, and a red-locked officer were in a "debate" with the Prime Minister of Kamino and several staff. The First Order officer then took notice of the group at the corner of his eye and turned to approach them. The Mandalorian raised her carbine blaster, but was halted by the shadow's outstretched arm. "I see that YOU are the ones who 'reinvigorated' the economy of this planet with your order of a clone army. Seeing as this facility was once, if only the briefest of moments in history, an imperial facility and thus under the auspices of the First Order, I am placing you all under-"

The words barely left his mouth as he felt the air squeezed out of his throat. The others in the group flinched as the stormtroopers raised their blasters when they found that their blasters were forcefully turned towards their own heads, triggers slowly depressed. With a hand still raised, the ancient sith lord approached the First Order officer. " **'General' Hux I presume? What title or rank you hold matters little to me, and yet hath the falsity to believe that such was enough to intimidate me as if I were mere prey?** " It then leaned towards General Hux and whispered in a threatening growl. " **You do not know what power IS, boy….!** " And the shadow released its hold upon the First Order stormtroopers and General Hux. " **Do not presume to believe that thy shalt meddle in my affairs again; this is but a warning. Hope that there be not next time.** "

General Hux gasped for air as he struggled back upon his feet and lead the First Order Stormtroopers away, but not before he cried out. "Th-the Supreme Leader will be notified of this!"

" **And he will do nothing.** " The shadow countered before it turned towards the Kaminoan Prime Minister. " **Apologies, Prime Minister, I expected not such spoiled children to stir up such a row.** "

"N-no offense it taken, my lord." The Kaminoan Prime Minister responded. "The First Order have done many a 'visit' of intimidation in case their leader is in need of a clone army. And I must say, I cannot thank you enough for your order. There has been no need for such large scale cloning since the end of the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire and our economy had faltered greatly."

C.C., for her part, pushed Mariannes chin to close her gaping mouth at the mere sight of these extragalactic beings. "You've seen a rancor, this shouldn't surprise you at all."

" **And how is my clone army?** " The shadow inquired. The Kaminoan Prime Minister gestured the group to follow.

"On time and with great expectations, my lord. Though I am curious as to the base design of each trooper."

"Base design, master?" Nunnally asked.

" **During the clone wars, Clonetroopers fought against Battle Droids, novel creativity versus efficiency and reaction. Yet none have ever pondered to combine the two into a hybrid unit that will not only have the strengths of the other, but also compensate for the weaknesses of each.** " The shadow answered.

"How so, master?" Lelouch inquired as well.

" **Each clonetrooper is paired with a droid that unfurls into an amplifier exoskeleton to increase not only the individual strength, protection and endurance, but also heavier ordinances and proprietary control interfaces.** "

"Not to mention all those odd vehicle designs." The female Maladorian added. "Rather odd to see walkers with arms and a huge humpback."

"'Humpback'?" Marianne barely asked as she still was in the process of recovery due to the shock of a sapient extragalactic species.

" **Thine shalt hath be more familiar with such a model, as thy hath piloted a precursor.** " The ancient Sith lord cryptically explained as they passed by a group of unmasked clones that underwent martial training below. Soon enough, the group have reached an observation balcony and watched as the clone troopers below drilled and paraded with their droid counterparts.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" The Prime Minister of Kamino noted.

Marianne, for her part, felt uneasy as she recalled the faces she saw earlier and this large group of clones before her. "Bismark and Nonette are NOT going to be happy when they find out about all this…"


	5. Entry 05: New Worlds Closer to Home

**Darth Zero: Pox Aurora**

I know that some of you are impatient to know what else Darth Zero and Darth Nemo are up to for the past year or so and I couldn't really get any work done to do me not having any access to my computer to write stuff down. Doesn't help that I was on Ohau during the "ballistic missile attack" fiasco and was woken from a sound sleep to it as well. Does not make for a happy camper. Not to mention Hurricane Lane or rather Hurricane "Lame", though I was able to get out on schedule. The rest? Well that's just plain ol' procrastination and family obligation.

So if this chapter feels just a tad bit rushed, you know who to blame and you know who you are. But first, let's take a look at what people left behind since my little aloha babysitting…. Well I wouldn't exactly call it a "vacation" but the English language lacks a proper enough word so meh.

 **AnimeA55Kicker** – Well it'll probably depend upon when in the timeline Episode 9 takes place. Why? Well you'll find out next chapter.

 **Just a Crazy-Man** – Glad that you like the chapter! I think…..?

 **Perceus12** – Oh they have NO idea. With Lelouch's intellect, two Sith Lords, and an army of Clones and Droids? Oh they have no idea.

 **Legionnas** **–** Publicly, probably if only to save face and his cover. Privately, well let's just say that his Ragnarok plan might have a snag or two. And yet it did, both current and those that predate the first episode of Code Geass. As for the Knightmare Frames? Well they'll probably be powered by the same thing that powers both Imperial Walkers and Starfighters so no Sakuradite necessary to power them.

 **Guest 1** – Pleased that you liked it.

 **Guest2** – I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but these review responses don't actually cut down on how fast each chapter gets published. Heck, it might take me five minutes tops to answer them compared to days if not weeks of writing and… well… what's five minutes out of a day? So with them, without them, they don't make chapters go out any faster.

 **Shadow of God** – Well if you're worried about the Ancient Sith Lord being overly powerful, then you should really worry about Lelouch and Nunnally when they do succeed it as the next Dark Lord of the Sith. It basically lays the groundwork for a war that, well, a conventional war of attrition would be merciful by comparison. Not to mention that the word "Army" is rather nebulous when you do some comparisons. Granted, having an army to fight a galaxy-wide war might force some corners to be cut, but the vi Britannian's aren't planning on galactic conquest, are they?

 **Dragonaut344Doomed** – So do I. Oh look! Another chapter.

 **Command Unit** – Oh I got a few ideas for Jerry in mind. Not General Grievous levels, but pretty up there. As for Anya? Good point. Probably would depend upon if Marianne sees the merit of siding with the future Dark Lords of the Sith or sticking with the original Ragnarok plan with Chuck and VV.

 **Kamencolin** – And sanity, let's not forget about that.

 **RageAgainstTheDying** – Well I was actually floating the idea and just tossed it out if anyone actually liked it. If they did, then it's real. If not, then it's just a simple gag.

And speaking of which.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Star Wars is owned by Lucusfilm, Disney and formerly George Lucas. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Entry 05: New Worlds Closer to Home**

Today was the day. Lelouch vi Britannia was granted an audience with his father, the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. He will ask- No! Demand why he had not raised a hand to find those that have taken his mother's life and ended it in her prime. He may not blame the emperor for not adequately protecting her from such enemies, in fact he was just as inept despite being a future Dark Lord of the Sith, but to not seek vengeance? Charles zi Britannia had better come prepared with an adequate excuse for such a failing. If not? Then he had forged an enemy he could not afford to have. The Chinese Federation? Europia United? Schneizel el Britannia? None had the power that he could wield if his wrath was incurred.

"I present Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince and Seventeenth Heir of the Holy Britannian Empire." His arrival was announced throughout the court of the Imperial Palace.

"I hear that Marianne was killed in Aries Palace."

"A terrorist would have a hard time getting in there."

"Then who was behind it?"

"My how frightening. It's worrying just thinking about it."

"Still, he's doing quite well, considering that his mother was killed."

"However, Prince Lelouch no longer has any chance at the crown."

"Without her support, the Ashford family's in ruins."

"What about his sister, the princess?"

"I hear she was shot in the legs, and is unable to see."

"They say her blindness is merely psychological."

"It doesn't matter. She'll be useless in the political arena anyway."

Lelouch mentally scoffed at such gossip as he approached the dais to which Charles' throne sat. They did not know what true power is, the parasites. No, they were not good enough to even be called parasites. Rather, they were but a cancer that needed to be removed one way or another.

"Your Majesty," Lelouch began once he was before the emperor. "My mother is dead."

"What of it?" Charles answered.

"'What of it'?!" Lelouch nearly growled, bogan energies began to radiate from his small form and it took all of his will power to keep it from collapsing the entire palace upon Charles' head. Not that the thought had ever crossed his mind, but there was a time and place.

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to tell me that?" Charles zi Britannia then turned towards his Vizier. "Bring in the next supplicant. I haven't the time to entertain children."

His nails nearly drew blood from how tightly he held his fists. How dare this man, is so-called 'Emperor' make light of such a tragedy, when it was well within his power to seek justice. Even if such lapses could explain away how his mother was assassinated, but to think of it as merely a bother, barely worth the thought of vengeance? There was no pit in hell deep enough for such treachery.

"Father!" Lelouch could barely contain his ire as he approached the throne. Royal Guards interpreted the movement as a threat to the Emperor's life, but he held them back with but a gesture. He could do the same thing, but not with the power of Britannian crown. No, he had something far more effective, but still there was a time and place.

"Yes, your Majesty!" The Royal Guards replied as they returned to their posts.

"Why did you not protect my mother?!" The eleventh prince interrogated with fire. "You're the Emperor, are you not? You're the most powerful man in this country!" Still, Lelouch had a role to play, to keep his enemies in ignorance to feint his own as he was just as able to protect his mother. And yet, why was nothing raised against such a threat? He needed to know. "You should at least come to see Nunnally in the hospital!"

"I have no need for the weak." Charles announced, and the statement nearly caused Lelouch to burn the so-called emperor to a crisp with Force Lightning. "That is the nature of the Royal Family."

If that was the case, then Lelouch did not need such titles, such positions. What is the Emperor of Britannia compared to the Dark Lord of the Sith? The power of the Imperial Throne was an illusion, the Force was real.

"Then I renounce my title!" The rest of the court gasped in surprise, but he paid them no heed, they were not worth the worry. "I have had enough of being your successor, and of being caught up in these petty squabbles!"

"You are dead." Lelouch gave pause, to allow Charles the chance to clarify. "Yet you speak as if you've lived through multiple hardships to earn your keep. It is I who put the clothes you wear, a roof over your head, and food upon the table. You are only heir because I have named you one. In short, you have never actually lived!" The emperor answered before he suddenly stood up from his throne.

'No, you old fool.' Lelouch growled internally as he stood in place as if in an act of defiance, something that only Charles zi Britannia had not missed. 'You did not give me everything. I have the power of the force behind me, I have faced horrors not even you can comprehend. I have lived, truly, while you sat there on the laurels of your bloodline. For the longest time, you never truly gave my anything!'

"Lelouch! As you are dead, you have no rights." The emperor declared once more. "You shall go to Japan along with Nunnally. As prince and princess of the empire, you both will make fine bargaining chips. The Prime Minister's son is the same age as you. Make him and those other idiots your puppets. Each member of the Royal Family has a role they must play. Your role, alongside Nunnally, will be to lay down the foundations of Britannian presence in Japan. Failure to do so means you won't have anywhere left to go in this world!"

Lelouch could do little else than turn and leave this pit of rot that was the Imperial Court. If he is to be exiled from Britannia, then so be it. The farther away he was from this cesspool of ineptitude and corruption the better. He and Nunnally might even have more time to their training, their mastery of the Sith arts. Oh how he wished to demonstrate how woefully wrong his fath- No, he had renounced such claims to fatherhood. He was dead to them as both Lelouch and Nunnally were dead to him. The day will come when he will return to the Imperial Court, with Pendragon in flames and he will show the so-called Emperor how powerless he truly was before he carved and ripped out Charles' still beating heart and shove it down his throat. For how, he must keep his self-control, his will-power, to stand firm with his calm and cool demeanor that had led many to underestimate him and play into his games. His Sith training-

"What would one expect from the peasant prince of a common whore?" Went right out the window, which consequentially was the same one Lelouch used to throw the noble out of with the Force after he crushed his body. Too many were stunned by the action as Lelouch left the Imperial Palace, shocked by the realization that the 98th Emperor of Britannia had created their worst, most powerful enemy.

* * *

"And yet you've chastised ME as the impulsive one, time and time again." Nunnally scolded her elder brother after he had relayed the events earlier that day.

"I was ill-prepared from the peanut gallery; that is all." Lelouch defended himself. "What that man said about our mother was-"

"Not true." Nunnally interrupted. "Mother was better than that. Far better."

"They know that, yet they trampled her good name to the ground and they don't care. No, they revel as if it were mere sport!" Lelouch growled.

"Though before you go into another bogan-induced storm, you may want to speak to him." Lelouch was confused for a moment before Nunnally gestured behind him to reveal Jeremiah Gottwald frozen in shock and disbelief. Though the sight of a blind, crippled young girl floating in air would give pause to even the mightiest of Mandalorians so such a reaction was not too surprising.

As Lelouch turned to face Jeremiah, his mind began to faintly recall memories of the man before him. "You're…"

Seemingly Lelouch's voice was enough to break Jerimiah's stupor as he knelt before the renounced prince of Britannia. "Your Royal Highness, I am Jeremiah Gottwald and was once one of the guards of Aeries Palace! If it pleases you, I would pledge my loyalty and my services to your name and-"

"No."

"M-my lord?"

"It is too dangerous to be associated with the vi Britannia line right now. If tragedy had not befallen our family before, it would have been a consideration, but now I cannot risk anyone else so blindly." Lelouch then placed a hand upon Jeremiah's shoulder. "You should find a more suitable lord to swear fealty."

"' **Tis be unwise to reject a willing ally, my apprentice**." Jeremiah then turned towards a shadow that was not present a moment ago.

"My lord-" The former Aeries guardsman then found himself frozen in mid-stride to full upright in order to face this unknown entity. Beforehand, he did not fathom that he could feel so powerless after his failure to protect his mistress, Lady Marianne, but that was before he had stumbled upon a new world of true, terrible power.

" **There be no need for such action, boy.** " The shadow spoke, it was then did Jeremiah noticed that both Lelouch and Nunnally knelt before this unknown entity. The air that clung between them was of greater reverence than to even the Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire.

"Master." Both the vi Britannia siblings spoke.

" **Rise.** " The shadow commanded.

"Master? Do you wish me to take upon this man as a vassal?" Lelouch asked.

" **Aye,** " The shadow answered. " **A Sith lord does not simply inherit; they forge and build new alliances and accords. To do otherwise is but to invite complacency and stagnation; neither of which the Dark Lord of the Sith can afford to turn a blind eye.** " And with a gesture, Jeremiah was freed from whatever alien hold had prevented his own movement. " **The Dark Lord of the Sith must become stronger than their predecessors, to build up upon which what was their foundation of bogan and, in turn, enriches and empowers the force.** " The Sith lord then gestured towards Jeremiah. " **He be but the first step to such a lifelong accomplishment, of an eternal goal.** "

Lelouch nodded as he turned towards Jeremiah. "Do you still wish to swear fealty to a disowned prince?"

Jeremiah nodded as he knealt back down. "I will."

"Even if it will lead down the path of treason against the Empire?"

"To redeem my failure, I will faithfully serve House vi Britannia." There was no hesitation in Jeremiah's voice, proof of his surety and fealty.

With the force, Lelouch summoned his lightsaber pike and ignited its crimson blade, the core of it shown a pale yellow as if it were a rod of fire. He then hovered the blade above each of Jeremiah's shoulders in a corrupted version of the Britannia knighting ceremony. "My fate, be your fate. My desire, be your will. My command, be your all. Forever shall you serve in my stead, herald to my voice and vanguard to my strength." The blade of the light saber pike then vanished as Lelouch tapped the butt of the weapon upon the ground. "Now rise as Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, knight of House vi Britannia."

It was certainly not the pomp and circumstance of an Imperial Knighting ceremony, yet Jeremiah never felt more proud.

Nunnally then crossed her arms. "So when do _I_ get myself a knight?"

"In due time, dear sister. In due time." Lelouch answered with a small smirk, to which Nunnally turned away in a jealous huff.

"My lord?" Lelouch turned towards Jeremiah. "Forgive my ignorance, but how is Lady Nunnally able to-"

"That, sir Gottwald, is the power of the Force." Lelouch interrupted. "My master, Nunnally and myself are the only ones upon this planet capable of utilizing this power. There is but a galaxy of new truths that you will soon become familiar with enough."

"But why keep such a power a secret?" Jeremiah inquired. "Surely one can gain such an advantage-"

"Is best employed by the ignorant and ill-informed on a planet such as our own." Nunnally answered before Lelouch could have the chance. "One that is lost when Lelouch equally lost his temper."

" **That be also why thine hath kept up such a charade?** " The ancient Sith then gestured towards Nunnally's eyes, to which she responded with a nod.

"Yes, my master. Though I can easily sever the bonds of whatever kept my sight with the Force, it is far more wiser to play the victim and strike back at such fools who would otherwise not be so careless and vulnerable when an opportunity presents itself."

" **Thine hath learned such subtly, my apprentice.** " The shadow praised. " **Queer that thee hath taken the disposition of the other.** "

Neither of the vi Britannia siblings appreciated the jab made by their master.

"That still leaves the fact that there have been no repercussions nor retribution to what Lord Lelouch had done at court." Jeremiah interceded.

"Curious indeed." Lelouch mused. "The aristocracy would have at least made an attempt at my own life with nothing less than an artillery strike by now."

" **Be mindful of the lessons learned of Djem So, my apprentice.** " The shadow cautioned. " **One does not perform sai cha upon one's opponent at the onset, but rather when the threat is outmaneuvered and unable to recover in time.** "

"An assassination attempt in Japan?" Nunnally concluded, to which the Sith lord nodded.

" **An unfamiliar environment be ideal to not only a lack of allies, but also to put blame upon a third party not at fault.** " The sith lord then clarified. " **Yet, such an environment is equally unfamiliar upon thine enemies; an advantage one wishes not to forsaken.** "

"I will not allow such a thing to happen!" Jeremiah declared. "Upon my dying breath, I will allow no harm to befallen my lords!"

" **A trial beset upon ye all.** " The shadow mused. " **Be mindful of those who call themselves 'friend', for the cloak can easily hide the dagger.** "

* * *

Once the diplomatic formalities have all concluded, the surviving vi Britannias plus their vassal have arrived at their newly assigned domicile during their "stay" within borders of the island nation. It was remote, far off the beaten path of the Kururugi Estate that was less like a manor house and more of a shinto shrine, which made it easier for the next Dark Lords of the Sith to continue their training.

It was the only good virtue of what was otherwise a dilapidated storehouse. "What kind of insult is this?!" Jerimiah nearly growled, fists tightly clenched in fury. "The audacity!"

"If I am to guess," Lelouch began "Then this is little more than a diplomatic ploy. That we are little more than pampered imperial brats that could not stand such low standards, lacking in royal luxury, and an excellent excuse in future negotiations with Britannia." He then chuckled. "Sadly, we are made of hardier stock than half of our relatives."

"Sound logic, brother." Nunnally spoke from her wheelchair, then with arms crossed and the smuggest smile crossed her face. "Sad, really, that such logic wasn't there when you needed it the most."

"You're never going to let that down, are you?"

"Nope!" She happily agreed.

"Either way, your highnesses," Jerimiah began "Preparations must be made to convert this 'domicile' into something fit for human habitation."

As the trio entered the storage house, Nunnally turned to Lelouch and asked. "So what does it look like?"

"What matters is what we make of it." Lelouch answered. "We can have it with white walls and even a picture window with flowers all around it."

"Like Euphy's room?"

"Yes. I'm sure we can-"

"Who goes there?!" Jerimiah suddenly yelled out. Though he was barely armed to protect his lords and charge, he'll be damned if such a minor detail would get in the way of his duty. "Come on out! Show yourself!"

It was then did a youth revealed himself. He wore a traditional kimono and unamori hakama with sandals, his hair was locks of light brown hair and green eyes that held intensity not unlike one whom faced an intruder. "Don't think too highly of yourselves, Britannians." He snarled with such venom. "This was my place long before your arrival upon our lands."

Lelouch took a long look at the interior of the storehouse before he quickly quipped. "You have my pity."

"You have a lot of nerve to think you can just come here and take over Japan like it's your property?"

The future dark lord simply rolled his eyes. "And the pot speaks to the kettle! Through money and financial control, Japan demands tribute from other such countries through its monopoly of the Sakuradite trade."

"Well….I…" The youth was at a loss for words.

"The only difference between Britannia and Japan is that at least Britannia's actually honest and open about taking other countries."

"That's a lie!"

"If it's that hard to believe, then why not ask your father those very questions? I'm sure he'll enlighten you to the realities of his administration."

With angry tears in his eyes, the youth sprang towards the door and fled from the building. Nunnally then turned towards Lelouch and asked once more. "Who was that?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, that would be one Suzaku Kururugi; the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

"Forgive my frankness, my lord," Jerimiah began with a smirk. "But I do believe that you are performing admirably at making friends."

"Yay, me…" Lelouch replied in a monotone voice. "I almost wished that assassins attacked us right now; it would be justified in my killing of them."

"The feeling's mutual, brother." Nunnally agreed.

* * *

Nearly a year had passed since their arrival to this island nation. Though relations with the Prime Minister's son had improved to something akin to friendship and comradery, there was the ever present sword of Britannian warhawks and vengeful nobility. When will they strike, whom will be their target, where will they show their true colors, who is counted in their conspiracy? These questions lingered as their stay upon Japan lengthened, the negotiation table even more heated. Even throughout their training in the Sith arts, such worries had not fled from their minds.

In the year 2010 of the Ascension Throne Britannia calendar, in the month of August, the answers to those questions were made manifest as the Second Pacific War erupted. The international actions of Japan had isolated itself against the onslaught of the imperial war machine; any hopes of intervention were dashed when Britannia had declared a three-way division of the sakuradite supply. Japan was but a candle in the hurricane of war. Even its lone victory, the Miracle of Itsukushima that became a rallying cry, could do nothing to stem the tide of defeat with the new Knightmare Frames leading the charge as the tip of the spear.

Before the month concluded, Japan was forcibly integrated as a dominion of Britannia. It was rechristened Area 11 and its native population known as Elevens. Reconstruction would begin to ensure a steady supply of Sakuradite to the outside world, to ensure that neither the Chinese Federation nor Europia United would have cause to turn Japan into a battleground, the epicenter of a world war. However, such reconstruction would only benefit the new Britannia inhabitance, for their comfort and convenience. For the native Elevens, all that was reserved for them was poverty and squalor.

However, the realty of the former island nation far below was just as distant from the minds of the future Dark Lords of the Sith as they walked through the numerous hallways of the shadow's personal warship. "That was terrible lie you told Suzaku." Darth Nemo spoke to Darth Zero.

"I did not lie." Darth Zero countered. "It was merely a half-truth. I do plan for us to stay with the Ashford Family from time to time, to keep up our alternate identities for the time being. It's just not a continuous venture. We do have our Sith training to complete and all, and the army isn't strong enough right now to take on Britannia on its own. Not to mention that we-"

"Yes, yes, I know. 'A good clone trooper requires a skilled commander' and all that. I've heard it all before." Darth Nemo nearly rolled her eyes. "I don't see why we can't use Battle Meditation to direct them."

"As useful as Battle Meditation is, even our master can't control the fighting spirit of THAT many minds." Darth Zero countered once more. "For now, we will need commanders who are skilled, resourceful, imaginative, and-"

"AND loyal." Darth Nemo injected. "As useful as contingency orders are, we can't afford to rely on them on insubordinate commanders."

"True, they are of short supply as of late." The two future dark lords of the sith then entered the medical bay of the warship.

Only to find that they were not the only sith present as they found that the shadow had arrived before they themselves. Almost automatically, both Darth Zero and Darth Nemo knelt before the shadow in respect.

" **Rise.** " The shadow commanded, and both future sith lords obeyed. " **I assume that thine hath considered the future of thine vassal?** "

"Yes, master." Darth Zero answered. "He had protected us against the air strike, even though there was no need. His loyalty must be rewarded."

" **And his current condition?** "

"Should he accept, it WILL be corrected." Darth Nemo replied as well. The shadow simply nodded as the three sith lords entered the ICU ward of the medical bay. Within one of the bacta tanks was the submerged body of one Jerimiah Gottwald, limbs mangled and torso riddled with shrapnel and bullet wounds, his face heavily scarred. He spied upon the younger sith lords as Darth Zero spoke into the receiver.

"I'm glad that you have awakened at last, sir Gottwald." Jerimiah bowed his head respectfully despite the respirator tied to his head. "Though bacta can work wonders, it does have limitations. Even so, you are still my knight and I would like for you to hear my proposal." The Britannian knight nodded for Darth Zero to continue. "Obviously your wounds will be healed, but your current state limits to what you could do naturally. Thus, we must perform something unnatural. To enhance your body cybernetically so that you will be more than the man you were before, greater than the mortal you once were before. These are no mere prosthetics of Britannian science, but state of the art cybernetics of an entire galaxy. I should warn you that such a conversion will be painful, maybe even psychologically damaging so I am asking you this: Will you be willing to throw away your humanity to serve the House of vi Britannia?"

Without hesitation, Jerimiah nodded.

* * *

And now we have Cyber-Orange. And no, he's not gonna have breathing problems like certain other cyborgs of note. Though considering that Cyber-Orange isn't going to be limited to what's seen on canon technology wise, I had teased myself the idea of his arm blades being forged by Sith Alchemy with beskar alloy by both Lelouch and Nunnally as a gift to Jerry as well as cortosis mesh armor to make him just a little bit more effective on a battlefield loaded with blasters.

Not like Britannia had any to begin with, but the galaxies are a big place and a lot of years for Jerry to get into such shenanigans as retainer of the sith lords.

Though I know that a few of you wouldn't take the idea as compensation for the long wait. I did say that I would probably put up this post sometime after January when I get back. I just failed to mention the year. There was no excuse for it other than procrastination and going over a few ideas I could have added to this chapter. One being a blatant rip-off of the ending scene of Rogue One where the Shadow mercilessly slaughtered through hired kidnappers to rescue Lelouch and Nunnally only to have to do a kind of sith mind trick on Kallen and Naoto since they witnessed the whole thing, but the whole thing ultimately felt convoluted so it was scrapped.

And speaking of scrapped, here's the original idea of how I would have started the fanfiction:

* * *

Fire. Fire and death was everywhere. The screams of frightened civilians were muffled by the roars of Britannian aircraft and volleys of Britannian small arms. War had finally reached the island of Honsu as Suzaku and Lelouch, with Nunnnally upon his back, struggled to escape the terror and survive. They took to the backstreets and alleyways to stay out of the watchful eye of Britannian troopers who would gun down anyone on sight whether they are military or civilian, Japanese or Britannian Royalty.

Soon enough, among the throng of refugees, did the trio's luck run out as they stood face to face with a squad of Britannian troopers, their APCs and a Knightmare Frame readied their weapons for impromptu slaughter.

"You think you can outsmart His Imperial Majesty's military during a state of war?" The Britannian commander sneered not unlike a wolf before a flock of sheep. "Well it is quite time for this little hunt to end. Though His Imperial Majesty would welcome loyal laborers amongst the fold, the rebellious look upon your eyes tells me that you would not be so productive."

Nunnally clutched Lelouch tightly as the latter internally cursed; was this how he was to have his life end? Without ever achieving anything, let alone seek justice for his mother's assassination?

However, before the order to fire was uttered, a cloaked individual appeared between the Britannian troopers and the refuges not unlike a flock of birds. It radiated an aura of domination and supremacy, that any and all before it should swear fealty and be loyal without question.

It took but a moment for the commander to find his voice again. "Who dares stand between the Emperor's enemies and his justice?" In response, the cloaked stranger raised a hand. The fingers twitched, as if they held some object that was crushed, but the Britannian troopers were distracted by the soul wrenching creeks and groans of the Knightmare Frame crushed by unsceen forces. Not even the bloody calls of mercy of the onboard devicer delayed the inevitable as the once mighty and revolutionary war machine was crushed into a sphere of junk metal.

The Britannian troopers fired upon the cloaked stranger until their magazines were dry, ammo spent. Yet not a single bullet met their mark as the cloaked stranger, with hand still raised forward, was met instead suspended projectiles. With faces a gasp in shock and horror, the bullets then fell from the air as the cloaked stranger unsheathed a strange cylindrical object. The object then ignited into a crimson flame as it gave only a moment for the Britannian troopers to bask in their doom. A moment later, the cloaked stranger was among their ranks, the crimson blade sliced through limbs and torsos as if they were little more than tissue paper while lighting arced from the fingertips of the stranger and roasted victims alive. Howls of horror were carved into the psyche of the refugees as the last of the Britannian troopers were savagely slain, the skull collapsed from the same unseen force.

"Anno…," Suzaku spoke. "Thank you for saving us-"

" **I act not out of charity,** " The cloaked stranger spoke with a gravitas that betrayed ancient wisdom and power, one of which no mere mortal can ever attain. " **But, of curiosity.** " And in a crimson flurry, the cloaked stranger struck downward towards the vi Britannia siblings.

However, the stroke was blocked with bolts of lightning that arced from the fingertips of the vi Britannia siblings. The refugees were stunned by the outcome as the siblings were baffled by what had happened as Lelouch looked at his own fingers before he turned towards his younger sister in disbelief.

" **As I hath thought, thine both are gifted in the force.** " The cloaked stranger spoke once more. " **Worthy to be my apprentices and succeed me.** "

"B-but I'm not like my brother or Suzaku." Nunnally nearly cried. "I cannot walk-"

" **Thou, I, and all of us are luminous beings, not such crude matter.** " The cloaked figure then levitated off the ground to the amazement of the refugees. " **My power is the Force, and a wondrous power it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energies surrounds us, and binds us. We sith are beyond such physical limitations.** " The cloaked figure then gracefully returned to earth. " **Accept me as your teacher, your master, and you will be powerful as well.** "

It took but a moment before the vi Britannia siblings agreed. As if on cue, a strange shuttle appeared from behind a bombed building and landed before the group. While the boarding ramp descended, robotic beings armed with strange small arms emerged much to the shock and amazement of the refugees.

One of these robotic beings approached the cloaked stranger. "Sir, all preparations have been made. We may leave at your command."

" **Then let us.** " The stranger then ushered the vi Britannia onto the shuttle. It was then did the desperation and survival instincts infected the refugees, absence of the shock and pause of earlier, as they attempted to rush onto the shuttle.

They were thwarted, however, by an unseen force that radiated from the cloaked figure and pushed them all away. Suzaku was amongst the first to recover as the shuttle began its accent. "Why?! There are innocent lives in danger here!"

" **Hath I not spoke before?** " The cloaked figure spoke as the boarding ramp closed. " **I act not out of charity, but of curiosity.** " With such finality of words, the shuttle ascended high into the sky, and left the refugees to their fates.

* * *

Honestly, it felt a little cliché so I went with the other one. And considering how dark this one felt at times, I think it's time for a few laughs.

 **OMAKE**

On the way to another trial in another star system, from the observation deck of the private warship Darth Nemo noticed something beyond the transparisteel plating. "Master, what is that?"

The shadow approached Darth Nemo with Darth Zero in tow. He then spied the eleven kilometer object and groaned. " **I knoweth not the spacecraft design, but I knoweth the shipwrights unto its construction.** "

"Who are they, Master?" Darth Zero inquired.

" **One of my earliest creations within this galaxy and, regrettably, not my greatest achievements if it mayhap be called such.** " The shadow admitted. " **What would hath been a great galactic power became little more than a population of incompetent bullies. Ones so foolish as to waste all their precious air in fruitless and futile ventures.** "

"Shall we not aid in their suffering, Master?" Darth Nemo asked.

" **Best we remain uninvolved, lest we be plagued by madness through mere association alone.** " The shadow commanded. " **The path to become Sith requires not such trivial pursuits.** " Thus the sith lords continued on their journey.

Meanwhile, Spaceball I approached Planet Druidia to continue its plot to save Planet Spaceball by the theft of the former planet's atmosphere.

* * *

How could I not?

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews are unnecessary. And yes, even this long wait for this chapter doesn't justify it. So don't bother. I can do that on my own, thank you very much.


	6. Entry 06: To Be Sith

**Darth Zero: Pox Aurora**

Well, it took longer and shorter than I had anticipated, but we finally got this chapter done and done which basically concludes the "prologue" arc of the story and will (presumably) go into the canon of Code Geass.

Speaking of which, let's take a look at a few reviews.

 **Perseus12** – Oh, they have no idea. They have no idea.

 **Arga101** – I figured that people would like an early introduction to Cyborg-Orange. And not limited to Code Geass tech, mind you. Still on the fence on the extent of his cybernetic abilities.

For now, their entirely focused on Earth as it lies in the Lamperouge sibling's immediate interests. Then again, that doesn't mean that there won't be any space adventures in the meantime.

 **YuukiAsuna-chan** – I'd say the dark side of the force had made him even more volatile for a youngster. Just ask the poor noble that was used as an impromptu cannon ball.

As for canon? Well, I got a few twists in mind. I'll go into further hinting later.

 **Evergone the Great** – Well I do have my moments. They don't occur often though….

 **Superpierce** – Not for a lack of trying.

 **Guest** – One reason why it's a good idea to not write down the first thing that comes to mind fanfiction wise. The revision just might be better because of it.

 **Command Unit** – Pretty much the sequel trilogy. As for Jar Jar, probably better to put it to a vote.

And speaking of legality, here's this stuff again.

 **Disclaimer** **:** The basic intellectual properties that inspired this story are not own by the author. Instead, the franchise that is Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Sunrise, Bandai Entertainment and Funimation. Likewise, Star Wars is owned by Lucusfilm, Disney and formerly George Lucas. Please support the respective official release of each property however possible.

 **Entry 06: To Be Sith**

Upon the world of Ahch-to, upon one of the numerous islands that dot the surface of the oceanic planet, the last of the New Jedi Order sat within the lounge of the _Millennium Falcon_ right next to the Dejarik projection table. Previously, his mind was filled with memories. When he first gazed into the cockpit of the _Falcon_ , memories of happier times in the Rebel Alliance burst forth, but then he noticed the spike dice. Han's spike dice; the very dice that was used to win the _Falcon_ or so the smuggler claimed. Then came the dark thoughts, the mistakes, and it all spiraled down to his one moment of weakness, that one moment of frailty in which the entirety of the galaxy suffered. That one moment where he lost an entire generation of Jedi that would have otherwise succeeded him in protecting the galaxy and to hold fast the light side of the Force from the dark.

Then Resh2-Dorn2, in a bid to convince the last Jedi Master to return to the galactic stage once more, pulled what the old Jedi called "a dirty move"; the very holo-recording of Princess Leia that begged for Obi-Wan's aid. He could have sworn that he had that file deleted from the astromech droid's database, but then Resh2 was more intelligent than the average astro droid and always had a trick in one of its tool sockets. Otherwise he would have never learned of the first-hand accounts of the old Jedi Order, their strict dogmatic fanaticism, their weaknesses and failings, their desperation to keep order throughout the Old Republic. More importantly, he would have never learned of the life of his father Anakin which made the tragedy of Anakin Skywalker, the tragedy of Darth Vader even more sorrowful.

Before Master Skywalker could even decide that he would train Rey of Jakku, he heard the roar of a familiar wookie. The kind of roar that the old alien would have only made if there were serious trouble or furious anger, one that the wookie rarely did even back during the Galactic Civil War.

"Chewie!" Master Skywalker exclaimed as he rushed towards and down the loading ramp, only to be frozen in place by an unforeseen, but quite familiar force. From his vantage point, he could see that the wookie was literally outgunned by troopers whose armor design was heavily reminiscent of something only seen in classified historical holo-vids. Each one equipped with what appeared to be an exo-skeleton droid wrapped around their bodies ready to gun down the wookie if it did anything ill-advised.

But what truly brought the cold chill down Master Skywalker's spine were three hooded individuals, with one of them a hand extended. Even if Master Skywalker had cut himself off from the Force, he could feel the coldness of the dark side radiate from the central hooded figure. In that instance, he knew that what stood before him were three Sith Lords.

" **Calm thyself, master Jedi.** " The apparent leader of these Sith Lords, a living shadow, spoke in words too calmly for one to have expected from a Dark Lord of the Sith that radiated such power, such authority. " **My business lie not with thine end. Nay, it be with other concerns.** "

"Master Skywalk-!" Rey of Jakku, whom was rudely awakened not just by Chewbacca's trouble roar but also the presence of powerful wielders of the dark side of the force, was frozen in place as well.

" **I seeketh not with thine own concerns, Rey of Jakku.** " The shadow spoke as well. " **Only my own.** "

"A-are you with Kylo Ren? With the First Order?" Rey barely spoke, to which her reply from the shadow was laughter.

" **Those defeated upstarts? Nay, thy knoweth nothing of true Sith!** " The shadow proclaimed heartily before it turned towards the unknown troopers. " **Clones, belay thine arms to the wookie.** "

The unknown clone troopers obliged, which was the chance for Chewbaca to attack. But not before the shadow force choked the old alien and held him aloft into the air. " **Be mindful, wookie. My charity be not a sign of weakness for thine to exploit!** " And with those words, the shadow released Chewbaca.

"Wh-why are you here?" Master Skywalker barely spoke out. "Ho-How did you find this place?"

" **My apprentices.** " The two sith lords that flanked the shadow gave a bow of courtesy. " **I hath sojorned to this world many a score of yesteryears, though admittedly by accident. Yet, this be hence the first temple of the Jedi constructed, by the Whills of Bendu, it be an ideal location for my apprentices. For verily this island mayhap arguably the birthplace of the Sith, from a certain point of view of course.** "

"I-I'm really starting to hate that." Master Skywalker groaned in annoyance. It was then did another figure appeared, donned in an attire not out of place for nobility of even the former Imperial Center. The figure was a male human, or what parts of him remained human, as he bowed before the dark lord.

"My lords, the area is secure." The cyborg reported. "The only issue are the natives of this isle who are…" He paused to find the most accurate words to describe them. "A minor nuisance at best."

"Then pay them no heed, Gottwald." One of the sith lords, an apprentice, spoke in a voice that betrayed his youth. "If they do not disturb us, we will repay in kind."

"And the other three?" It took little of Master Skywalker's mental processing to know of what the cyborg, this Gottwald, had referenced.

By that moment, the shadow released both Master Skywalker and Rey of Jakku from its hold. " **Treat them the same as be the natives.** " It then turned towards them. " **If thine wishes to bear witness, I hold no opposition.** "

"Witness what?" Rey of Jakku asked with heavy breath. She had not felt such cold radiate from any lone figure, not even from Kylo Ren.

" **If my apprentices prove themselves worthy, then the ascension of true sith lords!** " The shadow declared.

Master Skywalker gazed upon the two sith apprentices before he spoke once more. "To have more than a single apprentice must be an affront to the Rule of Two-"

" **Those whom follow Darth Bane be little more than Jedi-obsessed weaklings.** " The shadow countered. " **Hath they truly devoted unto Bogan, their fates be not aligned the same as the Jedi Order whom hath focused not on Ashla but on politics.** " The shadow then leaned towards Master Skywalker. " **Verily, thine hath conjured a similar conclusion with thine own limited evidence.** "

The shadow's words rung true, much to the chagrin and eternal shame of Master Skywalker. He had not only decided to train Rey of Jakku in the ways of the force, but to explain to her why the Jedi should not be resurrected for the good of the galaxy. It was in such deep reflections of the old Jedi Order did Master Skywalker finally understood why his father Anakin saw the Jedi as evil; so set in their ways and their obsession with peace and order via politics that they could not see the danger before them before it was too late to save them. He had also believed that he did not follow the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order, but did he truly? Could he have done a different action, a different perspective, which would have never allowed his one moment of weakness that doomed the galaxy?

"That can't be true!" Rey of Jakku accused before she turned towards Master Skywalker. "Surely those are just blatant lies-"

"Though there may have been some Jedi of the Old Order that operated differently," Master Skywalker interrupted. "From what I have gathered, they were the exemption rather than the norm."

" **Astute observation, Jedi.** " The shadow answered before it added. " **Yet, there be but one other flaw in the teachings of both Jedi and Sith; Bogun and Ashla were but two separate halves of a whole that be Bendu. Harmony cometh through unity of opposites, nay in conflict.** "

"And how would a Sith believe in such a notion?"

Master Skywalker could feel the smirk radiate from behind the mask as the shadow answered. " **It be a long lifetime of experience.** " And with those words, the shadow headed the entourage through the village.

For a moment, Master Skywalker was puzzled as to what the Sith Lord wanted upon this particular island. There were the sacred Jedi text, but they were hidden within the ancient tree in the opposite direction of the village. Then it had occurred to him like a blaster bolt onto plasteel plating; the first Jedi Temple. With half concern and half curiosity, Master Skywalker followed the entourage as Rey of Jakku caught up with the force sensitives.

The wookie, Chewbaca, elected to stay with the _Millennium Falcon_.

One of the apprentices turned and spoke to the shadow. "Will it be alright for them to bear witness, master?" Her voice betrayed even a greater lack of years compared to the first.

" **If interference be absence, I care little if they bear witness or keep distance. Regardless, this shalt be done.** " The shadow answered.

"And what test, what challenge will we face, master?" The older apprentice asked.

" **Thine greatest yet,** " The shadow answered just as immediate as it was cryptic. " **Only with those of heart harden, of full mastery of the kaibur, and of expansive knowledge of the Whills shalt one accent as true Sith Lords, as my successors.** "

As the Sith Lords conversed, Rey of Jakku leaned towards the former master Jedi. "Master Skywalker, what language are they speaking? I've never heard of it."

"No one has." Master Skywalker answered. "It is a secret language privy only to those of the Sith, an ancient language that was first spoken when Moraband was once known as Korriban."

"Moraband? The world of the dead?" Rey of Jakku spoke in hushed, frightful tones.

"And homeworld of the Sith."

Soon enough, the entourage arrived at the entrance of a cavern. A cavern whose only source of internal lighting was that of an outcropping that reach out into the sea and onto which a stone pedestal laid. Upon the floor was the mosaic of an unknown being in meditation in both darkness and light, with a single shaft of light in between. They were within the first Jedi Temple.

Outside, the unknown clone troopers stood vigil against any and all intrusions as the force sensitives and the cyborg known as Gottwald ventured within. However, before Master Skywalker and Rey of Jakku exited the tunnel that lead into the inner sanctum, the cyborg blocked their advanced with an arm.

"You do not need to come any closer." Gottwald warned as the apprentice sith lords stood before the shadow, whose back was turned to them.

"Master, when shall we begin?" The younger of the apprentices inquired. It was only by the Whills of the Force did their sixth sense warn them of the sudden attack by the shadow.

"Kylo Ren's light saber?!" Rey of Jakku exclaimed in shock and surprise by the style of the crimson light saber the shadow wielded. The two apprentices leaped away as they called forth their own lightsabers; a lightsaber pike whose single crimson blade held a pale yellow core for the elder apprentice, and a curved saberstaff whose dual crimson blades were forged around a pale purple core for the younger apprentice. The lightsaber duel was now joined.

To Rey of Jakku, all she saw was blurs of shadow and light, of melted stone and arcs of lighting from sources she could not catch with the naked eye. To Master Skywalker, it was a dance of death in a rendition of ballet in how perfect the form was for each of the Sith Lords. Each strike, each parry, each lunge, leap, and charge was executed without flaw. Master Skywalker, to his shame, found it to be hauntingly beautiful. Many a time did he forget that what he saw before was the familiar story of Sith betraying Sith. Or was it? Master Skywalker recalled the words the shadow spoke of earlier. Of how this was the ideal place for the apprentices to be recognized as true Sith Lords.

For Gottwald, the entire duel had surprised him just as much as the apprentices. Yet he still held firm his position, not just to keep the other two force sensitives from interference with this duel, but to keep himself from performing such an act. He had sworn an oath to protect the apprentices as proof of his fealty, and yet he could not fulfill such a pledged. How he wished he could protect his lieges, but he knew deep inside that it would only hasten their doom.

The apprentices recovered quickly from their shock and horror at the sudden betrayal of their master, only for it to be replaced with anger and determination to avenge such treason. They were collectively raised by the shadow to become Sith Lords, struggled and suffer to earn their power, to forge proof that they had lived, only for their master to try and kill them? It was not a sin that would go unpunished, they would never allow it. Thus, they allowed the energies of bogan and ashla to flow through the fiber of their very being, to strengthen their bodies and guide their movements as one mind, one soul, to ensure victory against their treacherous master. It was all that they could do to stay on even ground with the shadow that could easily fight the both of them at once. However, all they needed was a moment.

That moment came when the elder apprentice cast bolts of lightning towards the shadow, whom instinctively deflected the ability with its own crossguard lightsaber. The younger apprentice then used that distraction to dash towards the shadow in order to close the gap and force the shadow to react to the attack instead. The shadow swung the crimson blade of the crossguard lightsaber towards the center of the staffsaber with the full expectation that the younger apprentice would merely separate the curved staffsaber into its component curved hilt lightsabers into a defensive position. That would open the younger apprentice into an immediate counterattack in a move that was well practiced in such lessons, the same lessons the shadow had scolded the younger apprentice many a time.

This time, however, the younger apprentice did learn the lesson as she used the maneuver to catch the shadow's lightsaber blade in between her own and threw the weapon upwards and exposed the shadow to a counter attack. She performed a jung ma with both curved-hilt lightsabers just as the elder apprentice closed the gap as well with the lightsaber pike aimed at the shadow. The duel ended with a perfect shiak. The force of the blow to the shadow's chest by three lightsabers was enough for the shadow's mask to fall from its face to reveal a crimson skinned humanoid with tendrils that hung from its high cheekbones, cranial horns and eyebrow tendrils.

Master Skywalker had only seen the visage of the being only in historical holo-vids which dated back to the Sith Empire, the few recollections of a species to which the Sith were named after. Naturally, this was a surprise when it had been believed that the species had been extinct fora millennia, but the same could have been said of the force users that have inherited the name in their stead.

As the Sith being collapsed to his knees, the two apprentices still felt the rage of betrayal flow through their bodies. They should have foreseen this event, Sith were not known to share power even among their own apprentices. But then what purpose were all those years of training and study? Was it all for naught? Why wait to kill them now when they were at their most powerful? Why not slay them when they were so infantile with their knowledge of the Force? Either way, the old Sith would pay for the betrayal as the apprentices pondered how best to make him pay-

The three-digit hands of the dying Sith shot forward towards the heads of the apprentices, removed their masks, and touched their foreheads before they could even register the action. However, it was not as surprising as what the dying Sith had now spoke. " **I-I, Darth A-Aspersious, recognize th-thine legitimacy t-to the title o-of Dark L-Lord of the Sith… I-I hereby declare thee suc-successors to m-my legacy and re-renounce my st-station unto thee as I hath been bestowed b-by my predecessors a-and all hath came before… Wi-with my fall, thine shalt rise a-as true Lords of the S-Sith…** " Darth Aspersious struggled to speak as his clawed hand drew the ancient symbol of the Sith upon the foreheads of the now ascended Sith Lords in blood. His blood.

"MASTER!" The new Sith Lords exclaimed as Darth Aspersious finally collapsed upon the stone floor of the Jedi temple, tears of anguish and sorrow flowed freely from their eyes. It was then did Gottwald allowed Rey of Jakku and Master Skywalker to approach.

The former jedi looked upon the new Sith Lords, equally surprised as Rey of Jakku in how they were mere children, before he turned towards Darth Aspersious. "So you are Sith." He spoke. "Pureblood."

" **T-the last…** " Darth Aspersious coughed more blood before he continued. " **Th-thine galaxy sh-shalt be purged of my kind for-forever….** "

"But why this?" Master Skywalker inquired as Rey of Jakku attempted to comfort the new sith lords in their grief in the Sith that was closest they've had to a father figure, closer than their own biological father.

" **B-better by the hand of my successors….** " Darth Aspersious answered before it motioned Gottwald to approach. " **Pr-present the sc-anner…** "

With the device before him, Darth Aspersious placed his left hand upon the screen as it began to record its bio-signs. " **T-transfer all o-of my possessions, m-my territory, m-my army to D-Darth Zero a-and Darth Ne-Nemo….** " There was a beep that signified that the command was completed as Darth Aspersious coughed up more blood. Then he spoke once more. " **P-peace be a lie... Th-there be only Passion... Th-through Passion, I-I gain Strength... Th-through Strength, I g-gain Power… Through P-Power, I gain Vi-victory… Through Victory, m-my chains be b-broken…. Bendu shalt** free me…."

As the breath of life left him, Darth Aspersious became one with the Force. All that remained of the Sith was his robes, his light saber, and his mask. Thus marked the final chapter of the last of the Sith.

Gottwald then slowly approached both Darth Zero and Darth Nemo. "Lord Lelouch? Lady Nunnaly?"

"No." Darth Zero then rose to his feet as he donned his mask. "That name no longer is truly mine. Instead, I keep the name that I have earned, the title I gained. **I am Darth Zero.** "

It was then did Master Skywalker spoke. "That's not how sith die."

Before either Sith Lords could inquire, the cavern of the first Jedi temple began to quake. A fissure cracked from the mosaic on the floor towards the outcropping just beyond the cave. Atop the stone pedestal, the phantom of Darth Aspersious roared a mighty curse. " **KARABAST!** "

* * *

Yeah, it doesn't look like Darth Aspersious got the end that he wanted. Looks like he inadvertently learned how to become a Force Ghost and became the first Sith Ghost. He actually just wanted to just stop living after who knows how long a life and fate just gave him a curve ball.

Now I know that some of you are going to cry foul since its canon knowledge that Sith don't become Force Ghosts. That would be true of normal Sith, but Darth Aspersious isn't your ordinary sith, considering that he can utilize the light and dark sides of the forth. He probably wouldn't have done that if he knew that he wouldn't exactly become as one with the force as every other being in the galaxy.

Will he and Yoda get along? I doubt it, but it would be funny.

But, that'll have to wait for another time. For now, this story'll go hiatus until we get a better understanding of where the story's going to go via Episode 9.

So until then, here's a few scenes and ideas I have planned for upcoming chapters to whet the appetite.

* * *

The bright sunlight of the late afternoon shown through the glass windows of the classroom as the view of the Ashford Academy campus lie beyond them. One of the faculty members, a relatively recent instructor recruit, had stayed behind to help a fellow student with one of the lessons of the day. True, the young Fennette could get distracted at times, but the instructor did not mind. In fact, she found enjoyment in the one-on-one tutelage with one of her students. It was such a stark contrast to her previous occupation, but an enjoyable one.

Once the lesson was done, Shirley thanked the instructor and left the room. The instructor then turned towards the window and gazed upon the scenery outside. Granted, there were inequalities and injustices that permeate the world before her, but that made all the small actions and interactions all the more precious. If she could, she would like to mentor these young boys and girls into adults that would actually make the world better than they had found it rather than perpetuate the status quo. It was certainly a far more peaceful goal compared to her old life of war and political strife. Just enough to forget all the evils of the universe and be at peace.

"It would seem like the teacher's life suits you," The instructor felt the familiar chill as she turned towards the figure of Lelouch Lamperouge as he leaned against the door frame. "Instructor Solo. Or, rather, General Organa."

* * *

Within the secret dojo of the remnant Resistance, Rey of Jakku spared with Nunnally Lamperouge whom had earlier discarded her frail, blind personal into the harden warrior that was Darth Nemo. The force user had taken to the lessons offered by the Sith Lord to improve her combat ability if and when she had to face Kylo Ren once more.

And with each match, Rey of Jakku lost to Darth Nemo; badly. She may have bested Kylo Ren and Snoke's Praetorian Guard, but they were not Sith Lords trained from birth. "You're distracted. You need to clear your mind. Again." Darth Nemo ordered.

Rey picked herself up and into a fighting stance. Only to find herself upon the mat again a mere moment later. "Poor form. You're still distracted. Again."

"I think I hurt enough for one day." Rey picked herself up, only to find herself on the ground yet again as Darth Nemo leaned over her.

"The more you hurt in here, the less you bleed out there. Again."

"I think we've clearly established that I'm no match for a Sith Lord." Rey spoke as she picked herself up again, only to find herself on the floor yet again.

"That, is why you failed. The force is greater than this crude matter you call a body. Again."

"I'm starting to think that Starkiller Base and Crait were just flukes." Rey mused as she picked herself up again and rubbed the sores and bruises that covered her limbs. For a change, she did not found herself on the floor of the dojo.

Instead she rubbed the lump upon the crown of her head when Darth Nemo performed a knifehand strike just a moment ago. "You're letting Kylo Ren's words affect you. I can feel it radiate from you."

"I know! I shouldn't, but I've been waiting and searching for my parents for as long as I can remember."

"My mother died from an assassination and my father disowned me, exiled me, and bombed the very nation I was exiled to." Darth Nemo countered. "I can do this all day. Can you?"

Rey sighed as she leaned up against a nearby wall. "To be honest, I think the real contest is between Kylo Ren and your brother."

Darth Nemo smirked for a moment before she spoke once more. "On what Kylo Ren said of our parents, of your parents selling you off for drinking money, I can only ask you this: Do you truly believe that to be fact?"

Rey hung her head as she pondered the inquiry, only to snap up from Darth Nemo's next words. "Or is it what you most feared?" She turned towards Darth Nemo, but the sith lord's presence was absent long before Rey could even ask of her to elaborate.

* * *

" **It has begun.** " Darth Zero spoke as it dawned on the Black Knights that the Britannian Army had covered the Narita Mountain Range as Britannian transport aircraft orbited the air around them.

"S-Stop joking…" Tamaki gasped in shock before he turned to the Sith Lord. "Zero, stop joking around! We'll be completely surrounded by them! There won't be an escape route!"

" **We're already sealed in.** " Darth Zero's declaration sent shockwaves across the breath of the Black Knights. " **If we want to live, we have no choice but to fight here.** "

"Fight? Against Britannia?" Inoue gasped in disbelief. They were a resistance group, not an army, even with the weapons and technology the Sith Lords blessed them.

"Are we really going to go head-on with them?!" Tamaki exclaimed in fear. "We're already surrounded…."

"Not only that, but our enemy's Cornelia's army." Sugiyama added. "A powerful enemy that's different from what we've been fighting against. And you want us to go out there with what we only have here?!"

" **Yes.** " Darth Zero agreed. " **It would be a miracle if we emerge victorious.** "

"Zero, at a time like this…!" Ougi exclaimed as he turned to face the dark lord of the sith.

" **Even messiahs must prove themselves to their followers.** " Darth Zero countered. " **In that case, we will need a miracle.** "

"Hey, miracles don't happen so easily!" Tamaki raged. "You're damned useless as a leader! I should have been-" However, before the resistance fighter could shoulder his blaster, Darth Zero aimed his own at Tamaki's head. Then, he spun the weapon and offered the pistol grip of the weapon.

" **All paths of retreat have been cut.** " Darth Zero reminded the Black Knights. " **If any of you believe that you can achieve victory against such odds without me, even with these weapons, then feel free to shoot me.** " The sith lord's dare had silenced nearly all of the Black Knights. " **You've had only two choices since you've joined the Order of the Black Knights. Either live with me, or perish with me!** "

For several moments, none of the Black Knights had moved to act. Tamaki most of all as he found himself the within the crosshairs of every one of Darth Zero's Exo-Droid Troopers, he couldn't do anything even if he had tried. At least, not without an intimate knowledge of what blaster fire would do to unarmored flesh. " **Troopers, stand down!** " The Exo-Droid Troopers, though reluctantly, lowered their weapons. However Tamaki was still not safe as Zero further pointed out. " **Lord Nemo, you as well.** "

It was then did Tamaki noticed that Darth Nemo had that cursed saberstaff of hers aimed right at his head, the finger just on the ignition button and ready to lob his head off. The sith lord then sheathed her weapon behind her cloak. " **Another missed opportunity.** " He can almost feel the smirk from the tone of the sith lord's voice as Darth Zero continued.

" **What's wrong? Why don't you try and challenge me?** " Tamaki then looked around him, of all the Exo-Droid Troopers and one very bloodthirsty sith lord that was but mere moments from silencing him forever. With frightful determination, he raised his hands and shook his head.

"Y-yeah. You're the leader." Sugiyama agreed, he had a strong preference to be the next target of Darth Zero's fanatically loyal followers.

" **Thank you.** " Darth Zero acknowledged. " **I appreciate it.** "

" **That's certainly a roundabout way of doing things, Lord Zero.** " Darth Nemo teased. " **I would have been more direct.** "

" **The most direct solution is not always the most efficient, Lord Nemo.** "

" **But it's certainly the most enjoyable.** " And with those words, Darth Nemo waved her hand upwards and the sound of roller doors were heard, followed by dull thumps on the ground.

" **Wh-what just happened?** " Ougi asked frightfully.

Darth Zero, however, had a strong suspicion as to what Darth Nemo had done. He placed a hand upon his mask as he groaned. " **You didn't….** "

And then it was revealed just what Darth Nemo had brought with her to Narita as four bull rancors approached the sith lord and knelt submissively. She petted the muzzle of one of the bull rancors as Darth Nemo spoke. " **You have your 'shock and awe' Lord Zero, I have mine.** "

* * *

He lost. He should have known that it was the most likely possibility, knowing Euphemia. But then, Darth Zero was glad that he lost to her innocent logic and naïve determination rather than to anything else. Thus, he relented in the Britannian Princess' offer to work on making the Special Administration Zone a success. But then, he made a mistake. He tried to tell her of his Geass that would have made her fall into his original trap and through the slip of the tongue "For example, if I told you to 'Kill the Japanese', it doesn't matter how you feel about it-"

And then, he saw the effect of geass within Euphemia's eyes. Though try as she might, proof of her strength in character alone, she would eventually succumb to the effect of his geass. He had made a mistake. "You're right. I have to kill the Japanese."

"Forget the order I just gave you!" He exclaimed, but to no avail. Euphemia was determined to follow out the order, his slip of the tongue. "Euphie!" She reached for the pistol he smuggled onto the G-1 Base and pushed herself off the ground. She then headed towards the door. "Euphie! Wait!"

Euphemia was mere moments from the door, mere moments from fulfilling the order, when she found herself frozen in place. It was as if an unforeseen force had prevented her from moving even an inch as Darth Zero approached her with an outreached arm. "Caraya's soul, that was too close…!" He then reached into Euphemia's mind, to search for the order within her psyche that had compelled her to genocide. He sifted through so many memories; so many thoughts and so many emotions that he thought that he would drown from the weight of it all.

Then again, he wouldn't be worthy of the title Dark Lord of the Sith as he found the geass lodged deep within her mind. He had to snatch it out before it became too entrenched, too difficult to countermanded and cause further harm to his first love. It had fought and struggled against this power that was unknown to the World of C but soon enough it was banished and Euphiemia had returned to the realm of sanity, but scarred by the memory of what she had almost done. A cold chill went down her spine as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I could have….!"

"That is my power; Geass." Darth Zero clarified. Euphemia looked up as the sith lord continued. "To be exact, the Geass of Absolute Obedience. I have used it many times before and I will likely use it many times from now." He then used the force to conjure his mask to his side. He then placed the mask upon his head as Euphemia stared in deeper shock, just what had happened to Lelouch vi Britannia since the war?

" **However, that is not my only power. My ally is the force, and it is a powerful ally.** " With a gesture, Darth Zero raised Euphemia to her feet. With another, the pistol in her hand was aimed at him. " **And it would seem that I have no other recourse than to go with my original plan.** "

" **Lelou, what are you-** "

" **I can alter your mind so that you will remember none that have transpired.** " Darth Zero spoke as Euphemia fought to pull the weapon away from her half-brother, but to no avail. " **The only saving grace I can give to you for this cruel twist of fate.** "

"Please, don't do this…!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the trigger slowly depressed.

" **I, Lelouch vi Britannia- No, Darth Zero,** "

"I don't want to hurt you…!"

" **Dark Lord of the Sith, orders you,** "

"Please….don't…!"

" **Shoot!** "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And the shot echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Wow…. That got dark quick… Now I'm curious as to what's worse? Canon, or this?

Speaking of burning, flames and brutally honest reviews are redundant. I know that this chapter feels a bit bare boned so I can perfectly torture myself thank you very much.


End file.
